Simple and Clean
by Lenore Marcus
Summary: En uno de sus trabajos, los cazafantasmas conocen a alguien muy especial que cambiará sus vidas para siempre... ¿Qué sucederá cuando alguien clave muere? ¿Qué cambios habrá o qué nuevos sentimientos habrán a la luz? Peter/OC, Ray/OC
1. En el avión con destino New York

-¿Dicen que quieren oir sobre mi primer amor? –dijo la joven con una sonrisa a sus compañeras de asiento en el vuelo 983 de la aerolínea International Airlines con destino a Nueva York, una adolescente pelirroja y otra de cabello oscuro el cual tenía un brillo violeta a la luz.

-Sí –dijo la pelirroja mirándola con sus ojos color turquesa-, supongo que tienes una historia muy interesante que contar. Después de todo, acabas de mencionar que es por el que vienes en este avión.

-Además, nos queda bastante trecho para llegar a Nueva York –comentó la muchacha del cabello oscuro.

Rebecca Spencer Ashford tomó aire, miró por la ventana las nubes pasajeras y sonrió al recordar. Era una muchacha alta y pálida de ojos celestes, con una cabellera rubia la cual teñía de negro constantemente desde que cumplió los dieciséis años.

-Mi madre era la famosa actriz de Broadway Victoria Ashford, por lo cual desde que puedo recordar, gran parte de mi infancia transcurrió en los teatros y grandes escenarios. Mi mamá decía que el teatro era su gran amor…

-¿Y tu papá? –inquirió la pelirroja mientras la otra chica le propinaba un codazo por imprudente.

-Mi papá fue el otro gran amor de mi mamá –sonrió Rebecca-. Ellos habían tenido varios problemas en su relación y se separaron por un tiempo, ella estaba devastada y fue entonces que volcó todo su sentir en el teatro, ella dice que de no haber sido por ello, habría perdido la razón. Tiempo después mi padre y ella se volvieron a juntar, de ahí nací yo. Pero en pocos meses papá murió dejando a mi mamá inconsolable. Ella nunca quiso volver a casarse y se dedicó únicamente al teatro y a mí.

-¡Qué triste! –dijo la pelirroja.

Rebecca, recordaba a su madre perfectamente, era una mujer alta, rubia de ojos grises, con un porte elegante y un rostro de tal inocencia y pureza, que a sus treinta y cuatro años, aún podía interpretar a una adolescente, parecía que por Victoria Ashford no pasaban los años.

-Cuando tenía unos nueve años –continuó Rebecca-, mi mamá estaba ensayando y preparándose ya que iban a presentar una nueva temporada de la puesta en escena que la había llevado a la fama junto con varios otros actores: "Alcanzando el pasado". Todos los actores que habían participado en la original, saltaron a la fama con esta puesta en escena y regresaron a interpretarla. Aún recuerdo que mamá ensayaba uno de los números musicales más difíciles de la obra… la canción se llamaba "Marcha Triunfal", si mi memoria no me falla. Yo en ese momento me encontraba en el camerino de mamá dibujando cuando escuché ruidos extraños provenientes del baño… Me levanté molesta y abrí la puerta del baño

-¡Mike, Martha! –Grité molesta- ¡Ya dejen de ensayar sus líneas en el baño de mi mamá, váyanse a su propio baño!

En ese momento ví una cosa amorfa color naranja que parecía estarse mirando en el espejo… aterrada grité y la extraña criatura me miró y gritó igual, entonces abrió su boca y pude ver sus enormes y afilados dientes enmarcados por unos labios que parecían pintados de negro y acto seguido, se abalanzó sobre mí. Como pude salí huyendo y pidiendo ayuda de ahí buscando a mi mamá. Llegué corriendo al escenario donde se hallaba mi madre interrumpiendo así el ensayo.

La directora, visiblemente molesta, se dirigió a mí con intención de regañarme, pero no le di tiempo ya que les dije lo que me había ocurrido en el camerino.

Muchos pensaron que solo era un juego, que solo trataba de llamar la atención, pero mi madre me creyó, ella siempre confió en mí, y sugirió ponerle remedio a la situación.

La directora no quería detener el ensayo, pero mi madre exigió que si no se hacía nada al respecto, dejaría la puesta de escena. Algunos de los empleados del teatro y varios otros actores hablaron a mi favor diciendo que ocurrían cosas extrañas: Cosas desaparecían, luces titilaban, objetos que se caían inexplicablemente, así como camerinos que amanecían hechos un caos y algunos sonidos extraños provenientes de los baños.

-Rebecca tiene razón –mencionó Rosie Wellington, una de las cantantes solistas-. Recuerde mi perfume que se perdió hace días. Es posible que haya sido el fantasma.

La directora, convencida decidió recurrir a los únicos que podían hacer algo…

Y en estos casos ¿A quién van a llamar? ¡Pues a Los Cazafantasmas!

-¿Los Cazafantasmas? –Dijo la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Hemos escuchado de ellos –dijo la chica de cabello oscuro-. Se dedican a atender fenómenos paranormales principalmente en Nueva york, aunque pueden llamarlos de otros lugares.

Rebecca asintió y continuó su narración:

-Al poco tiempo llegaron al teatro cuatro hombres jóvenes: Uno era alto, rubio con un peinado extraño y anteojos, otro era muy guapo y algo arrogante de cabello oscuro, otro de ellos era alto, negro, bien parecido y de actitud tranquila… y el último de ellos tenía un ligero sobrepeso, cabello castaño rojizo y una sonrisa amable –una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Rebecca- . Nunca había conocido a un hombre con una expresión tan tierna en su rostro…

Los cuatro se presentaron mostraron credenciales con sus nombres, Dr. Egon Spengler, Dr. Peter Venkman, Winston Zeddemore y… Dr. Raymond Stantz.

Egon sacó un extraño aparato y comenzó a registrar todo el teatro acompañado por Winston mientras el resto del equipo se quedó haciéndonos unas preguntas.

-¿Quién de ustedes vio el espectro? –preguntó Winston.

-Yo –respondí levantando mi mano.

En ese momento, Raymond Stantz me miró, se inclinó hacia mí y sonrió amablemente.

-¿Cómo te llamas, linda? –me preguntó.

-Rebecca Spencer Ashford –respondí.

-Un bonito nombre para una niña tan linda –dijo él, yo reí-. Dime algo, preciosa, ¿Dónde fue que viste el fantasma? Cuéntame…

-Estaba yo haciendo mi tarea y escuché ruidos en el baño del camerino de mi mamá…. Yo pensé que se trataba de Mike y Martha que estaban jugando al Doctor -en ese momento Mike y Martha tosieron con fuerza por mi comentario-. Pero al abrir la puerta vi una cosa fea color naranja con unos dientes enormes.

Peter se volvió hacia el sujeto rubio de lentes.

-Egon, hay que ir a checar los camerinos –dijo Peter.

Los cazafantasmas fueron al área de camerinos seguidos por mi madre y todo el elenco y staff de la obra y yo. Egon comenzó a registrar con su aparato cuando de este surgían sonidos de "bips"

-Efectivamente, capto energía psicokinética en ésta área –dijo Egon observando el medidor- una manifestación incorpórea clase 6, aunque también hay al menos tres poltergeists.

De pronto los ruidos comenzaron a escucharse y los cuatro valerosos hombres que habían contratado, sacaron sus armas de protones y comenzaron a apuntar. Justo en ese instante apareció el fantasma anaranjado acompañado por otros cuatro seres extraños ante el terror y el asombro del equipo de producción, técnicos y actores curiosos. Los cazafantasmas dispararon inútilmente a las extrañas criaturas.

-Hay qué separarnos –dijo Egon a sus compañeros para después dirigirse a todos los curiosos-. Todos ustedes, permanezcan juntos.

-Vayan a las butacas –dijo el negrito-, es suficientemente grande.

Todos se fueron, menos yo… en verdad quería ver cómo capturaban a esos fantasmas. Los seguí un rato mientras buscaban el área de los camerinos de los bailarines y cantantes cuando de pronto, el cazafantasmas que había hablado conmigo antes notó mi presencia.

-Rebecca, ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo- Ve con tu mamá, es peligroso que andes aquí.

Como si hubiera sido invocado, el fantasma anaranjado salió de una pared y comenzó a causar destrozos por los pasillos tumbando varias cosas y azotando las puertas como un viento endemoniado, el hombre me abrazó de manera protectora… yo me aferré a él temblando y él me sujetaba con más fuerza, lo cual me hacía sentir mucho más segura.

-No tengas miedo, linda –me dijo-. En un momento te llevo con tu mamá.

El fantasma voló hacia nosotros, y el, en el momento preciso se arrojó al suelo cubriéndome para esquivarlo. El cazafantasmas se levantó solo para constatar que el espectro se había pasado de largo, entonces me miró.

-¿Estás bien, pequeña? –me preguntó mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-Sí –contesté.

-Vamos a donde está tu mamá –Dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba de regreso al escenario. Al llegar, nos encontramos con mi mamá quien corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

-Becky, ¡Gracias al cielo estás bien! –dijo mientras me estrechaba.

-La niña se quedó en los camerinos, por suerte me di cuenta de que estaba ahí, y la traje para que estuviera segura –dijo el cazafantasmas.

-Muchísimas gracias, Dr. Stantz.

-No hay de qué, señorita Ashford –Dijo amablemente y entonces se inclinó hacia mí y sonrió-. Quédate con tu mamá, nena –dijo mientras acariciaba paternalmente mi rostro-. Nosotros nos encargaremos de que esos fantasmas no vuelvan a molestarte.

El se fue dejándome con mi mamá quien se sentó junto a mí a la orilla del escenario.

-No le pasará nada malo al Dr. Stantz –le pregunté a mi madre mientras recostaba mi cabeza en su regazo- ¿Verdad?

-No, mi amor –respondió ella con su hermosa sonrisa-. Es su trabajo, además ¡Se han enfrentado a cosas mucho peores!

Una amiga de mi mamá que también era actriz en la obra, Bianca Romanelli, se acercó a nosotros.

-¿Estás bien, Rebecca? –me preguntó preocupada, yo asentí.

-Oye, al parecer le agradaste a ese cazafantasmas –me dijo alegremente, yo sonreí.

-El Dr. Stantz ha sido muy amable con mi niña, el se tomó la molestia de traerla para acá –comentó mi mamá.

-Pues no sé, yo solo noté que el Dr. Venkman te lanzaba ojitos a cada rato, perra del mal… ¡Con lo guapo que está!

-Cálmate Bianca, ¡Que tu eres papa casada! –dijo mi mamá riendo.

-Yo soy papa casada, pero tú no, Vicky –replicó Bianca-. Deberías cuando menos, salir con el y darle la oportunidad, aunque sea por publicidad, así salen beneficiados los dos… un romancito no te caería mal.

Mi mamá se quedó callada unos minutos y entonces miró a su amiga con una cierta tristeza en sus ojos grises.

-Sí, lo sé, es bastante atractivo –dijo mi mamá-. Pero no se…

-Aunque sea para divertirte un poco y distraerte… lo necesitas –insistió Bianca-. Lo necesitamos todos aquí.

Yo me alejé un rato de la plática y me puse a dar vueltas en el escenario, mi mamá se fue a sentar a las butacas de primera fila, y me indicó que podía jugar siempre y cuando ella pudiera verme.

De pronto, dos aparecieron en el escenario seguidos por dos tres de los cazafantasmas, quienes comenzaron a dispararles con sus rayos de protones armando un espectáculo de luces. Yo me observaba la escena sin alejarme, era impresionante ver el trabajo de esos valerosos hombres. De pronto, escuché a mi mamá gritando desesperadamente y entonces alcancé a ver uno de los fantasmas que faltaban a un palmo de mí, cuando súbitamente, sentí que alguien se me arrojaba quitándome del camino del espectro. Caímos al suelo y rodó conmigo abrazada; yo me sujetaba de su ropa temblando, pude percibir perfectamente su aroma a colonia de hombre con un poquito de sudor debido a la actividad física al correr tras el fantasma… era un aroma tan varonil, y agradable. Voltee a ver a mi salvador encontrándome con el rostro de Raymond Stantz.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó.

-Perfectamente – respondí mientras el me ayudaba a levantarme-. Gracias de nuevo, Dr. Stantz.

-Llámame Ray –dijo el sonriendo-. Es peligroso que te vayas en este momento, lo mejor será que te pongas detrás de mi y sostente, y no te me separes, y corras con tu mamá hasta que yo te diga.

Asentí y me coloqué tras de el abrazándolo firmemente de la cintura mientras el apuntaba al fantasma que se había atrevido a atacarme.

-¡Oye tu! –le gritó al fantasma captando su atención- ¡Nadie se mete con esta pequeña!

Dicho esto le disparó. Noté que Peter Venkman llegó corriendo con la trampa en mano.

-¡Ya atrapé a uno! –dijo en tono triunfal.

-Pues ayúdanos con estos –dijo Winston, el negrito.

-Sigan disparando, ya los tenemos –dijo Egon-. Ray, ¡La trampa!

Ray sacó la trampa y la lanzó, entonces me miró y guiñó el ojo.

-Ahora verás cómo atrapamos a estos fantasmas, pon atención –me dijo.

El accionó la trampa y al abrirse comenzó a succionar a los fantasmas dentro de ella. Entonces la trampa se cerró. Los fantasmas habían desaparecido. Ray recogió la trampa, que aún humeaba y me la mostró.

-¿Ves? Ya no tienes nada que temer –me dijo- Ya no volverán a molestarte.

Mi mamá corrió hacia mí y me abrazó. La directora de la obra llegó con ellos seguida por todo el elenco y staff.

-¿Cuánto va a ser? –les preguntó

-Serían unos 6000 dólares –dijo Peter-.

-Tú lo vas a pagar –le advirtió la directora a mi madre mientras se alejaba-. Después de todo, tú exigiste el servicio.

-En ese caso –corrigió Peter, quien lucía molesto por el comentario de la directora (Y también porque quería quedar bien con mi mamá)-, si es para usted, señorita Ashford, son 3000 dólares y que me acepte una invitación a salir.

-Lo haría –dijo mi madre apenada-, de hecho mañana tenemos libre, es solo que… no tengo con quien dejar a mi hija…

-Eso no es problema, yo puedo conseguir fácilmente a alguien de mi total confianza.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, es más –entonces Venkman se dirigió a Ray-. ¿Ray, tienes algún compromiso mañana?

-Nada en especial –respondió Stantz.

-¿Podrías cuidar mañana de la hija de la señorita Ashford?

-Sí, ¿Por qué no? –respondió el y se dirigió a mi mamá- Lo haría con mucho gusto. A menos que usted tenga un inconveniente.

-Mi mamá me miró y luego miró a Venkman.

-No te preocupes, Vicky ¿Puedo llamarte así verdad? –Dijo el cazafantasmas de cabello oscuro-, Ray es un buen hombre, no tiene gustos raros ni nada por el estilo. Es alguien completamente digno de confianza. Podemos salir desde las 12, ¿Te parece, Vicky?

-Pero mi hija tiene escuela mañana –dijo mi mamá algo sorprendida de la extroversión del sujeto.

-Ray irá por ella en el, ¿Verdad colega? –dijo palmeando a su compañero.

-Sí… seguro –dijo Ray.

Al día siguiente, fui a la escuela, como siempre nadie se acercaba a jugar conmigo… nunca fui muy popular entre personas de mi edad, ni siquiera cuando era niña. Y es que trataba de ser lo menos latosa, o escandalosa posible. Al ser mi madre sola, me vi forzada a madurar demasiado pronto, al menos en algunos aspectos. Eso dificultaba un poco el relacionarme con la mayoría de los niños y aún más con las niñas.

Al sonar la campana a recreo… vi a Ray Stantz sentado sobre uno de los juegos infantiles. No llevaba su uniforme de cazafantasmas, por lo cual los niños no parecían reconocerlo, o darle demasiada importancia. Me acerqué a el, y al verme sonrió. Le respondí con otra sonrisa y me senté junto a él. Nunca supe cómo obtuvo permiso de entrar a la escuela, pero él estaba ahí. Me senté junto a él y le pregunté qué hacía en la escuela. El me explicó que Peter lo había traído para cerciorarse de que no se equivocaría de escuela. El miró a los demás niños que jugaban y notó que ninguno se acercaba a mí.

-¿Y tus amigos? –me preguntó.

-¿Cuáles? –respondí.

El se quedó mirándome sin comprender cómo es que no parecía relacionarme con mis compañeros.

-Pues… los que juegan contigo en el recreo –atinó a responder.

-Ah, nadie juega conmigo –respondí-. Sólo Dani y ella no vino.

Me miró largamente y de repente sonrió.

-¡Pues qué bueno que no vino porque así podremos tu y yo jugar a gusto!

Recuerdo que estaba sorprendida, nunca antes un adulto había tenido la iniciativa de jugar conmigo sin que yo se lo pidiera. Sin pensarlo asentí. Recuerdo que jugamos a que yo era Tarzán y me arrojaba de los árboles y el me cachaba, cosa que normalmente no habría hecho, yo era una niña muy quieta, más bien yo controlaba demasiado mis impulsos de niña inquieta que era en realidad, pero por alguna razón, con Ray me sentía libre. Jugamos un poco en los columpios, el me empujaba y en lo más alto pude presumirle mi gran salto. Luego me comí mi almuerzo y lo compartí con el.

Los otros niños nos miraban asombrados.

Fue el mejor recreo de mi niñez.

Pero lo bueno dura poco y el timbre sonó anunciando la hora de entrar de nuevo a clases. Ray notó mi rostro un poco triste y me dio una suave palmadita en la cabeza asegurándome que vendría por mí con una sorpresa.

Al salir de la escuela, ví a varios niños congregarse a la puerta de la escuela y entre el montón de niños, se encontraba el, con su uniforme de cazafantasmas puesto. El me miró y se abrió paso entre los niños viniendo hacia mí.

-Señorita Rebecca Spencer Ashford, he venido por usted –dijo sonriendo mientras me tomaba la mano y me conducía al Ecto-1. Me ayudó a subirme y…

-¡Momeeento, momeeento! –Exclamó la pelirroja interrumpiendo la narración de Rebecca- ¿Qué chingados es el Ecto-1?

-No seas mensa, Sara –dijo la chica de cabello oscuro-. Es el famoso auto de los cazafantasmas… ya sabes ese blanco con rojo…

-¡Órale! –Replicó la pelirroja- No sabía que se llamara así. Síguele, Rebecca.

-Como dije: Me subí al Ecto-1, y haciendo sonar la sirena me llevó dejando a los demás niños de la escuela, y haciéndome sentir importante.

-Bien, señorita Ashford –me dijo- ¿A dónde le gustaría ir a comer? Supongo que debe estar hambrienta…

-A donde sea –dije yo.

Ray se quedó pensando un momento hasta que una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

-¿Qué prefieres? –Preguntó- ¿Pizza o hamburguesa?

Era una decisión difícil, ambas me gustaban…

-Lo que tú quieras –respondí.

-Bueno, una hamburguesa sale mas rápido –comentó-. Hagamos esto: Compramos unas hamburguesas para llevar y unas cuantas golosinas y te llevo a conocer nuestro cuartel y ahí vemos unas películas. Me imagino que te gusta ver dibujos animados. Si no, podremos jugar a algo.

Yo asentí emocionada, nunca antes había estado con una persona tan entusiasta de ver dibujos animados conmigo, y menos siendo un adulto. Compramos unas hamburguesas con aros de cebolla y refrescos. Yo pedí un sprite, (odio el refresco de cola) y Ray se estacionó cerca de un parque.

-Será mejor que comamos aquí –me dijo dándome la bolsa de papel que contenía mi comida-, si nos esperamos, capaz y nuestra comida desaparece misteriosamente.

-Bueno –dije.

Ray y yo comimos muy a gusto en ese rato, la brisa se sentía agradable y en verdad me gustaba su compañía. Al terminar, fuimos a un supermercado donde Ray compró una cantidad superlativa de golosinas y de ahí nos dirigimos al cuartel de los Cazafantasmas. Al llegar, saludamos a una pelirroja muy guapa, su nombre era Janine, ella era la secretaria de los cazafantasmas.

-¿Y quien es esta adorable jovencita, Ray? –Dijo Janine sonriendo.

-Mi nombre es Rebecca Spencer Ashford –dije mientras la saludaba de mano.

-Ella es la hija de Victoria Ashford –mencionó el cazafantasmas.

-¿De Victoria Ashford? –Exclamó ella sorprendida y entonces se dirigió a mí- Soy una gran admiradora de tu mamá- De hecho, yo fui a verla cuando salió en "Amor en Rojo" hace dos años… lucía fantástica.

-Gracias –recuerdo que dije algo apenada.

-Janine, voy a mostrarle a esta señorita el cuartel –explicó Ray- Nos vemos.

Ray me llevó a conocer cada rincón de la central de los cazafantasmas, conocí la Unidad Contenedora, donde almacenaban a todos los fantasmas que capturaban, los locker donde guardaban sus uniformes, el baño, la sala de estar… al llegar a la cocina, vi un fantasma verde comiendo como loco.

-¡PEGAJOSO! –exclamó Ray- ¿Otra vez comiéndote las golosinas de Peter?

Sintiéndose descubierto, el fantasma miró a Ray y puso cara de "yo no fui"

-Al menos invítanos –dijo el cazafantasmas-. Ven, Pegajoso, te quiero presentar a alguien.

El fantasma se acercó a nosotros y me miró de arriba abajo.

-Esta niña tan bonita, se llama Rebecca, y pasará esta tarde con nosotros –le explicó Ray, quien al verme un tanto sorprendida, me explicó sobre ese extraño personaje-. Rebecca, te presento a Pegajoso, el es un fantasma y vive con nosotros. Es completamente inofensivo.

-Hola pegajoso –dije un poco nerviosa y le dí la mano.

El fantasma me saludó y medió un beso en la mejilla llenándome de… gelatina.

-No te preocupes, eso pasa todo el tiempo –me explicó mi amigo cazafantasmas-. Ven, Vamos al laboratorio con Egon y Winston.

Fuimos a una habitación llena de extraños aparatos donde Egon se encontraba realizando algún extraño experimento junto con Winston.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí –dijo Winston-. Es Rebecca… ¿Cómo estás pequeña?

-Bien –recuerdo que respondí-, aunque un poquito babeada…

-De seguro ese fue Pegajoso –comentó Egon mientras se acercaba a mí y me saludaba de mano.

-Si –le dije-. Pegajoso es tan… pegajoso…

Los tres rieron… en verdad me sentía muy a gusto ahí con esas personas tan cálidas… Inclusive Egon, siendo alguien tan cerebral mostraba algo de calidez en sus maneras.

Esa tarde fué muy divertida, pasamos la tarde viendo caricaturas y jugando con Pegajoso. Ray me mostró su colección de historietas del Capitán Acero, y en la noche, Ray, Pegajoso y yo vimos una película de terror. En algún momento me quedé dormida junto con Ray. No supe en qué instante llegó mi mamá por mí, solo recuerdo que al día siguiente desperté en mi cama. Me levanté y busqué a mi mamá… un delicioso aroma de Hot Cakes inundaba el ambiente.

-Becky, mi amor –dijo ella sonriendo- ¿Cómo amaneciste, preciosa?

-Bien, mamá –le respondí- ¿A qué horas me fuiste a recoger o me trajeron? No me dí cuenta…

-Estabas bien dormida –dijo ella sonriendo mientras me servía hot cakes-. De hecho tu y el Dr. Stantz estaban dormidos, Peter despertó al Dr. Stantz y el te trajo en brazos con nosotros.

Mamá se quedó un rato mirándome y sonrió.

-¿Cómo te la pasaste, chiquita? –me preguntó.

-¡Me la pasé súper! –Le respondí entusiasmada- Tienen un fantasma bueno viviendo ahí, y se llama Pegajoso y deja babas verdes por todos lados… Y la secretaria de ellos es muy bonita, se llama Janine. Tienen un laboratorio enorme y una unidad contenedora donde guardan todos los fantasmas que atrapan y… y…

Le conté a mi mamá con pelos y señales todo lo que había visto y hecho en compañía de Ray. Mi mamá me escuchaba con atención analizando cada movimiento. Nunca me había visto tan entusiasmada.

-Me alegro que te hayas divertido tanto… y que te hayan cuidado bien –me miró y sonrió- De hecho, les agradas mucho a todos, en especial al Dr. Stantz. Tanto, que el mismo me dijo que cuando necesitara que alguien cuidara de ti, el con mucho gusto lo haría y si el necesitaba ir a cazar algún fantasma, la señorita Melnitz encantada te cuidaría. En fin… que ahí tenías un segundo hogar.

-¿De verdad mamá? –Pregunté con el rostro iluminado de felicidad- ¿Podré volver a ver a Ray cuando quiera?

-De eso quería hablar contigo, Becky –me dijo mi mamá un poco más seria-. Sabes, desde que tú naciste siempre te he querido tener conmigo todo el tiempo… He procurado llevarte conmigo a todos los lugares a donde voy y no dejarte sola… Nunca he querido que sintieras que yo de algún modo te he abandonado y quiero que por sobre todas las cosas confíes en mí. Por otro lado, siento que no es bueno para ti que estés todo el tiempo en el teatro, limitada, sin poder ver tele, comiendo a las carreras por tener yo que entrar a escena… Cuando tu papá vivía era más fácil porque él te cuidaba y te atendía mientras yo ensayaba… Y sabes que hay días en que de plano estoy tan ocupada que difícilmente te puedo atender… Por eso, quiero pedirte tu opinión, Becky.

-¿De qué, mami?

-Mira, el Dr. Stantz me dijo que podías pasar las tardes con ellos siempre que quisieras o que fuera necesario –explicó-. Y quisiera saber en caso de que yo lo permitiera ¿Te sentirías abandonada por mí? Es decir, tú sabes cómo es mi trabajo y a veces y podría llegar a ser muy frecuente. Incluso demasiado seguido. Otras veces no será tan necesario… Y yo no tengo demasiado problema con ello… pero necesito saber cómo te sientes al respecto para poder tomar una decisión; es decir, no quiero que termines reprochándome un abandono o algo así. Tu eres una niña muy inteligente y sé que entiendes, y también sé que si algo llegara a pasar me lo dirías ¿Verdad?

-Claro mamá –le respondí-. Además, ellos son muy buenos, y me gusta mucho estar con Ray… y no tendré qué escuchar los gritos de la coreógrafa cuando fallan en los bailes… ¿Por qué todos los coreógrafos son tan gritones?

-No sé –dijo mi mamá riendo.

-Oye mamá ¿Y seguirás saliendo con el Dr. Venkman? –le pregunté.

-Peter es muy agradable –me respondió-. Y es guapo… mientras no quiera casarse conmigo, todo está bien.

Desde entonces, llegué a pasar mucho tiempo con ellos. Incluso fines de semana, cuando mi mamá no los tenía libres, claro está. Así pude conocer mejor a cada uno de ellos. Así fue como me dí cuenta de la mente tan brillante de Egon Spengler, del carisma de Peter Venkman, de la serenidad y sentido práctico de Winston Zeddemore y el optimismo e idealismo de Raymond Stantz, quien tenía un corazón tan puro como el de un niño, acompañados por la eficiencia de Janine Melnitz, y la glotonería de Pegajoso. Todos aunque diferentes, tenían algo en común… Un corazón de oro.

Pude darme cuenta, del amor que Janine sentía por Egon y que este parecía no darse cuenta de su existencia.

Hubo una ocasión en que me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa en el cuartel, para celebrar mi décimo cumpleaños… Janine me dijo que Ray fue el de la idea.

-¡Vaya! –Dijo Sara, la pelirroja- Me imagino que pasaron mucho tiempo ustedes juntos.

-De hecho –replicó Rebecca-, y pues mi mamá los apreciaba mucho por las atenciones que tenían conmigo, tanto, que ella misma se ofreció gratis para que ella y yo grabáramos un comercial para ellos. Mi mamá confiaba tanto en ellos que me llegó a dejar quedarme varios días con ellos ya que en una ocasión mi madre tuvo que irse a presentar la obra "Amor en Rojo" a Chicago, y los muchachos se ofrecieron a cuidarme todo ese tiempo. La mayor parte de las noches, me iba a dormir al departamento de Janine. Hubo dos o tres veces que me quedaba con los muchachos y dormía en el sofá. Ray siempre se quedaba conmigo hasta que me quedaba dormida. Toda esa época fue la más feliz de mi vida… Lo tenía todo: Tenía a mi mamá, tenía una segunda familia… y tenía a Ray…

-Por todo lo que has dicho –dijo la muchacha de cabello oscuro- Me imagino que Ray es la persona de la que estabas enamorada.

-Así es, Azalie –respondió Rebecca sonrojada.

-Es que cuando hablas de él, tu semblante cambia, se te ilumina el rostro –agregó Sara.

-Sí –reconoció la joven neoyorkina-. Verás, al crecer entre puros adultos, siempre me vi obligada a subirme al nivel de ellos… Y sin embargo ahí estaba ese hombre que por el contrario de todos los que conocía, el se bajaba a mi nivel sin esfuerzo. Con él podía comportarme como la niña que era, podía corretear, ser libre… Podía ser niña. Y él era como un niño, muchas de sus actitudes eran las de un niño, tanto, que se me olvidaba que era un adulto con quien estaba jugando, por eso nunca lo pude ver como una figura paterna, como tal vez mucha gente creía. Todos eran una figura paterna para mí, menos él. Ray era como un amigo, del cual me enamoré.

-¿Y alguien más sabía de lo que sentías por Ray? –inquirió Azalie.

-Se lo conté a Janine –contestó Rebecca.

Lo recordaba perfectamente… en esa ocasión, los cazafantasmas habían salido a capturar un espectro que aterrorizaba en la casa de un Productor de Broadway que estaba en Queens; por alguna razón, Pegajoso fue con ellos. Janine y Rebecca se habían quedado solas en el cuartel. Janine decidió que harían algo "de chicas" mientras los muchachos llegaban. La joven secretaria y ella se estaban pintando las uñas.

-Oye Janine –dijo la niña mientras se pintaba la uña del dedo meñique- Tu estás enamorada de Egon, ¿Verdad?

Janine se veía algo sorprendida por la agudeza de la pequeña rubia.

-¿Y tu cómo sabes? –preguntó la secretaria.

-Por la forma en que lo miras –replicó Rebecca-. Porque así miramos a la persona a quien amamos.

-Pues sí –respondió Janine-. Pero dudo que me haga caso.

-Yo creo que si te quiere –comentó la pequeña mientras soplaba a las uñas de su mano derecha-. Solo que es tímido.

-Pues ojalá y así sea –dijo Janine suspirando y entonces miró a Rebecca-. ¿Y tu Rebecca?

La niña se sonrojó.

-¿De quién estás enamorada? –Insistió Janine- ¿Algún chico lindo de la escuela?

-N-no, nadie de la escuela –respondió titubeante.

-¿Entonces quien? ¡Vamos! Puedes decirle a Janine quien es ese a quien quieres.

-Pero no le vayas a decir a nadie, y mucho menos a él –suplicó la niña.

-¡Ah! ¿Eso significa que lo conozco? No te preocupes, no le diré nada.

La niña la miró largamente y desviando la mirada dijo el nombre de aquel que le gustaba.

-Me gusta Ray –dijo sonrojada.

-¿Ray? –dijo Janine, quien ya esperaba la respuesta- ¿Ray Stantz?

-Sí –afirmó Rebecca-. Pero probablemente yo no le guste porque aun soy una niña.

-Bueno –dijo Janine sonriendo-. Pero no serás una niña para siempre. Y si por alguna razón al crecer Ray no te hace caso, igual conocerás a alguien más y seas tú la que no le haga caso a Ray.

La niña miró en dirección al locker donde Ray guardaba su uniforme. Entonces miró a la secretaria.

-Janine… si yo fuera una mujer adulta ¿Ray se fijaría en mí?

-Sería un tonto si no fuera así –respondió Janine-. Tal vez la única razón por la cual no se acerca a ti con intención de ser tu novio es el hecho de que aún eres una niña.

-Es probable que así haya sido –dijo Azalie mirando a Rebecca directamente a los ojos-. Después de todo, eran muy afines.

-De hecho –comentó Sara mientras se reclinaba en su asiento-. No dudo que el tipo haya pensado en algún momento: "Si tan solo fuera mayor de edad…" Y a todo esto… ¿Por qué se separaron?

Rebecca lanzó un suspiro y se recargó en su asiento. No le gustaba recordar esa parte… Sin embargo, procedió a contar cómo su mundo se colapsó.


	2. Mantente a mi lado

**Mantente a mi lado**

_**Vuelve a ocurrir**_

_**me desperté, baby.**_

_**Dormir sin ti,**_

_**ya no podré, lo sé…**_

_Charm –Luz (Adaptación española de Hikari por Hikaru Utada)_

-Ray, tú nunca te vas a alejar de mí, ¿Verdad?

Sus ojos celestes parecían desear que yo viera dentro de su alma, su cabello rubio se movía con la brisa. La atraje hacia mi pecho para abrazarla.

-Te quiero, Ray… Te quiero mucho…

Abrí mis ojos repentinamente al oír esa última frase… Había sido sólo un sueño.

La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana de la habitación que compartía con mis colegas Egon, Peter y Winston. Egon venía llegando del baño, llevaba su pantalón puesto y su camisa interior; Peter aún dormía.

-Veo que ya despertaste, Ray –dijo mi amigo mientras buscaba una camisa en su armario.

-Sí -dije aún adormilado-. ¿Está ocupado el baño?

-No –dijo Egon mientras se abotonaba su camisa favorita-. Winston está preparando el desayuno.

-Bien, entonces me daré un regaderazo –Dije mientras tomaba una toalla y algo de mi ropa-. No tardo.

Me desvestí y me metí a la regadera… las palabras de Rebecca aún sonaban en mi cabeza…

_Te quiero, Ray…_

Si ella realmente me hubiera querido, no me habría rechazado como lo hizo.

Estaba dispuesto a darle mi protección, a ver por su bienestar… pero ella no quiso… no quiso que fuera yo. Su rechazo me hirió sobremanera… hay veces que me pregunto… ¿Cómo estará? ¿Será felíz? ¿Se acordará de mí?

Alcancé a escuchar los gritos de Peter, quien al parecer estaba regañando a Pegajoso, para variar. Probablemente nuestro amiguito lo ensució o Peter lo confundió en sueños con alguien. Dos días atrás el pobre fantasma tuvo el mal tino de acercarse a Venkman mientras este soñaba con Angelina Jolie con resultados hilarantes. Todavía nos provocaba risa el recordar el incidente.

Al terminar de bañarme, fui a desayunar con los muchachos; Winston había preparado huevos con tocino y pan tostado. Pegajoso también se encontraba comiendo junto con Egon y mi otro amigo. En la radio sonaba la canción "Stand by me" de Ben E- King… esa canción me recordaba mucho a Becky…

Peter se metió bañar después de mí, tenía el cabello lleno de ectoplasma.

-Te noto raro, Ray –comentó Winston- ¿Sucede algo?

-Nada, es solo que… soñé con Rebecca –respondí.

-¿Con Rebecca Ashford? –inquirió Egon sin quitar la vista del libro "Espíritus y deidades del folklore celta" por Seamus Finnigan.

-Sí –respondí desviando la mirada.

- Me pregunto qué habrá sido de ella –comentó Winston mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

-Probablemente ya vaya a la universidad –comentó Egon-. O esté a punto de ingresar.

-O supongo querrá seguir los pasos de su mamá y convertirse en actriz –mencioné yo-. Lo más seguro es que nos haya olvidado… o más bien se haya olvidado de mí.

Peter llegó a la mesa, noté sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos. Egon cambió de tema rápidamente.

-Qué nochecita la de anoche ¿Verdad? –dijo Egon con una sonrisa forzada mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

-¡Vaya que sí! -Exclamó Winston- nunca había enfrentado un Wendigo… esos espíritus sí que dan miedo.

-Por fortuna no llegó a tocarnos –dije yo-. Dicen que a quien toca lo vuelve caníbal.

Desayunamos en paz a partir de ahí comentando las peripecias que habíamos pasado la noche anterior. Egon nos contó algo del libro que leía, y nos mencionó que al Espantaniños lo conocen en Irlanda e Inglaterra cono "Boggart"

Bajamos a saludar a Janine, quien recién llegaba a trabajar. Egon y Peter iban a checar la unidad contenedora mientras Winston revisaría el Ecto-1. Yo por mi parte me senté un momento en el escritorio de nuestra secretaria, quien había ido a ver qué estaba haciendo Egon. La chica siempre ha estado enamorada de Egon, aunque él parece no darse cuenta de ello, o más bien prefiere ignorarlo. Siempre ha sido algo tímido.

Miré un portarretratos que estaba sobre el escritorio; era una foto donde aparecíamos todos nosotros junto con Rebecca y su madre. Tomé la foto y la miré detenidamente; Rebecca aparecía sentada en mis piernas haciendo la "v" de victoria y sonriendo a la cámara. Janine aparecía mirando a Egon quien tenía una mirada distraída. Winston, por su parte sonreía a la cámara mientras Peter abrazaba a Victoria, la madre de Rebecca.

La niña parecía feliz en la foto, sus ojos celestes irradiaban alegría a sus 10 años. Sonreí al recordar lo mucho que disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ella. Realmente le había tomado cariño a esa niña… desde el primer momento

La conocí un día que fuimos al teatro donde su madre ensayaba para atrapar a un fantasma que estaba provocando problemas en el recinto. Al parecer la pequeña lo había visto y estaba aterrorizada.

Cuando llegamos al lugar todo el equipo de producción de la obra y los actores se encontraba ahí junto con la niña. Comenzamos a hacerles preguntas de rutina a todos y al saber que la niña fue quien había visto al fantasma me incliné para hablar con ella. Cuando la ví bien, me sorprendieron sus ojos, extraordinariamente claros, intensamente azules. La niña me agradó desde el primer momento… Tal vez eso fue a lo que la gente llama "química".

Cazamos al fantasma, lo atrapamos y todo bien. Peter logró liarse con Victoria Ashford, madre de la niña y la invitó a salir al día siguiente. Al no tener con quien dejarla encargada, Pete me pidió que yo me encargara de la pequeña. No me molestaba en lo más mínimo, la niña no parecía ser muy problemática y había un cierto aire de melancolía en ella.

Al día siguiente, Peter fue por Victoria y pasaron un momento por el cuartel. Victoria me entregó un recado firmado para que lo entregara a la directora del colegio donde Rebecca estudiaba. Cuando llegué al colegio hablé con la directora… ella me hizo varias preguntas y mencionó que Rebecca era una niña muy introvertida, lo cual me sorprendió un poco.

-¿A qué se refiere? –le pregunté a la mujer.

-Bueno, tiene muy pocos amigos –respondió ella.

Caminaba por los pasillos del colegio en compañía de la directora y nos detuvimos en el salón de clases de Rebecca. Asomé y alcancé a ver a Rebecca muy afanada escribiendo en su cuaderno; faltaba poco para que salieran a recreo.

-¿Cómo es posible que una niña tan encantadora esté tan sola? –murmuré.

-Es muy común entre los niños que no tienen mucha oportunidad de estar con niños de su edad –respondió ella-. Al vivir entre tantos adultos… ellos mismos olvidan que son niños y tienen que forzarse a subirse al nivel de los adultos. Cuando tienen que interactuar con niños de su edad, no están seguros de cómo hacerlo… los otros niños los ven como bichos raros y no se les acercan… o por el contrario, los acosan, siendo que lo que más necesitan es precisamente compañía de niños de su edad.

-Qué triste…

-Sí –comentó la mujer mientras observaba a la niña-. A Rebecca muchos de sus compañeros la encuentran un tanto… atemorizante.

-No veo por qué –respondí-.

-Así es la vida –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, gesto que en verdad me desagradó. Pareciera que le era indiferente.

Miré a la niña un poco más y me di cuenta de su soledad. De hecho, desde que la había conocido el día anterior, me pregunté cómo sería su vida, siempre en los teatros, siempre entre adultos…dependiendo sólo de su madre, siempre ocupada ganando el pan de la manera que mejor sabía, en los escenarios. Por un lado podía ser emocionante, pero por otro… era muy triste. Había algo en esa niña que me provocaba un deseo de protegerla, de acompañarla.

-Profesora…

-Dígame Dr. Stantz –dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-¿Me permitiría quedarme durante el receso con ella? –solicité

-No veo por qué no –respondió ella-. Sólo no cause problemas y espérela en el patio.

-Gracias.

Poco después de que el timbre sonó, ví a Rebecca saliendo al patio. Ella notó mi presencia, yo le sonreí. Su rostro pareció iluminarse con la sonrisa más hermosa. Jugué con ella durante el recreo. La ayudé a columpiarse y cuando estaba en el punto más alto el columpio, ella me sorprendió con un salto. El timbre sonó y ella tuvo que entrar a clases. Yo regresé al cuartel. Decidí darle una sorpresa y recogerla en el Ecto-1 usando mi uniforme, pensé que eso sería una gran idea. Pasamos un día increíble. No recuerdo haberme divertido tanto con alguien.

Desde entonces, esa niña y su madre se volvieron muy cercanas a todos nosotros, pero era más la cercanía que había entre Rebecca y yo… No entiendo por qué ella me rechazó de esa manera. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué hice mal?

Raymond Stantz nunca entendió el por qué de ese rechazo por parte de la niña, pero recordaba perfectamente cuando todo empezó a irse abajo. Recordaba muy bien la fecha; había sido 6 años atrás, el 20 de agosto.

La noche en que Victoria Ashford murió.

Ese día tuvieron varios casos qué atender, todos bastante difíciles. Ese día y el anterior, Rebecca había decidido quedarse en el teatro con su mamá, quien ensayaba "Evita" donde interpretaría a Eva Perón. Los cazafantasmas llegaron temprano al anochecer al cuartel, aunque bastante cansados. Bajaron del Ecto-1 casi arrastrando los pies y guardaron sus paquetes de Protones. Saludaron a Janine, preguntando si había novedad, afortunadamente no había nada nuevo. Ray bajó al sótano con las trampas llenas en mano para depositar los fantasmas recién atrapados a la unidad contenedora.

Peter Venkman se dejó caer en el sillón del escritorio dispuesto a descansar un poco cuando repentinamente el teléfono sonó. Janine estaba a punto de contestar cuando Peter la detuvo.

-Yo contesto, Janine –dijo mientras tomaba el auricular-. Cazafantasmas, buenas noches, por el momento estamos fuera de servicio.

La voz del teléfono le respondió.

-¿Usted es el Dr. Peter Venkman?

-A sus órdenes –Respondió Peter confundido, su interlocutor sonaba demasiado serio.

-Tenemos una muy mala noticia.

-Dígame…

Ray se encontraba metiendo el último fantasma en la unidad contenedora cuando vió a Peter bajar precipitadamente hacia el sótano.

-¿Peter? –Dijo el pelirrojo al verle una expresión extraña en el rostro- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Podrías dejarme solo? –murmuró.

-¿Necesitas al…?

-¡Necesito que te largues de aquí! –Vociferó exasperado, Ray pensó verle una lágrima rodando por su mejilla- Los demás te explicarán, yo necesito estar solo.

Ray subió extrañado para encontrarse con una Janine llorando en el hombro de Egon, quien también lucía consternado, al igual que Winston.

-¿Qué… pasó?

Winston se acercó a él tratando de mantener la calma.

-Ray, acaba de ocurrir algo –dijo en tono pausado.

-Winston, me estás asustando –contestó el pelirrojo-. Dime qué está pasando.

-Hubo un accidente en el teatro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ray habló.

-¿Cómo está Rebecca? –Inquirió angustiado- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No le pasó nada?

Ray seguía haciendo preguntas acerca de la niña como un desesperado.

-Rebecca está bien, Ray… no le pasó nada –contestó Winston y después tomó aire-. Pero Victoria falleció…

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Unos reflectores estaban mal asegurados –intervino Egon-. Se cayeron sobre el escenario y… Victoria no alcanzó a escapar. Le cayeron encima. La niña no tiene dónde quedarse en lo que se hacen los arreglos del funeral.

Peter Venkman venía subiendo con sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

-Vamos, muchachos –dijo-. Rebecca debe estar esperándonos.

-Yo conduzco –dijo Winston.

-Están en el teatro Majestic –indicó Peter mientras subía al Ecto-1- El cuerpo ya se trasladó a la funeraria.

-Janine –dijo Egon- ¿Vienes?

-No, mejor me quedo –replicó Janine-. Pegajoso y yo le prepararemos dónde dormir a Becky.

-De acuerdo –dijo Egon con una leve sonrisa.

-Cuídense.

El trayecto hacia el hospital fue silencioso, incluso la sirena y luces del coche, salvo las luces del frente iban apagadas. Al llegar al teatro, vieron a varios policías haciendo preguntas a una mujer de piel morena y rostro simiesco, delgada y de baja estatura de crespo cabello teñido de rojo. Tenía un aspecto algo vulgar, tal vez era puertorriqueña. Vieron a Rebecca llorando mientras una joven muy bella de largo cabello castaño claro la consolaba. Era Melissa Blizzard, quien era también actriz. Ellos se acercaron y saludaron a la bella joven.

-Buenas noches –dijo Egon; normalmente, Peter habría sido quien se presentara y hablara por el grupo, pero en ese momento se encontraba demasiado afectado-. Somos amigos de Victoria y Rebecca… Nos acabamos de enterar.

-Sí, se bien quienes son –respondió la joven-. Nos conocimos hace mucho, cuando fueron a eliminar esos fantasmas en el teatro, además Victoria y Rebecca solían hablar mucho de ustedes…

Ray se acercó a Rebecca, quien tenía sus ojos celestes hinchados de tanto llorar. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar, y no era algo que le agradara… deseaba poder decir algo para calmarla, hacer algo… si por el hubiera sido, habría revivido a su madre… cualquier cosa con tal de que ella dejara de llorar. Sin decir nada, el pelirrojo la abrazó y la criatura rompió a llorar en un llanto profuso y desesperado, agarrándose con fuerza de su camisa verde pálido.

Melissa observó la escena apesadumbrada y luego volteó a mirar a la morena de cabello teñido de rojo, al verla frunció el ceño con desagrado. Egon notó el gesto.

-¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió el rubio.

La joven lanzó un suspiro movió la cabeza con desagrado, no hacia Egon, más bien era desagrado hacia la mujer a quien interrogaban.

-Venga un momento, Doctor –dijo la joven misteriosamente apartándose de donde Rebecca sollozaba en los brazos de Ray-. No quiero que la niña escuche…

Peter y Winston se acercaron a Egon y la joven actriz, quien lanzó un suspiro.

-Dígame, señorita Blizzard…

La muchacha lo miró a los ojos, el rubio notó un destello de inteligencia en los ojos de Melissa.

-Ese no fue un accidente –dijo la joven actriz al fín. Peter saltó como salido de un trance.

-¿Cómo dice? –saltó Peter, su semblante parecía pálido. Winston le indicó que guardara silencio.

-¿Ve usted a esa mujer pelirroja de piel oscura? –Murmuró Melissa- Se llama Celeste de León. Ella y Vicky se odiaban.

Peter observó a la pelirroja teñida, era absurdo que una mujer de piel tan oscura fuera pelirroja natural. Observó su rostro detenidamente.

-Ellas tenían una rivalidad desde hace tiempo –continuó Melissa-; Chris, el marido de Vicky la conocía desde antes. A Vicky le desagradaba porque era una reina del drama, en el sentido de que era una manipuladora y porque ella fue amante de un amigo de Vicky al cual le rompió el corazón fingiendo una amnesia, en lugar de terminar con el de una forma más decente.

Una risa quiso asomar del semblante de Peter… la mujer estaba más como para que el sujeto hubiera fingido el ataque de amnesia para alejarla… No al revés.

-Chris era amigo de Celeste desde antes de conocer a Victoria, y a ésta siempre le había desagradado Celeste –continuó Melissa- Cuando se separaron Chris y Victoria, se decía que la causante había sido ella, desde entonces Victoria la odiaba con más fuerza, a pesar de que nunca se confirmó el rumor. Vicky siempre ha sido una dama, por lo cual nunca dijo nada en público, pero en privado y en confianza entre amigas se refería aquella como "esa perra manipuladora" y otros improperios más feos. En realidad nadie quiere a Celeste, se siente una diva.

-¿Y qué tan cierto era ese rumor? –inquirió Peter.

-Pues en el tiempo que estuvieron separados Chris y Victoria, el nunca salió con ninguna otra mujer –dijo Melissa-. Incluso Chris le dejó de hablar y rompió toda relación de amistad con Celeste durante la separación. De cualquier manera, el batalló mucho para que Victoria regresara con el debido a ese rumor.

-Bueno ¿Pero eso a qué viene en este asunto? –Indagó Winston.

-Cuando se hizo el Casting para esta puesta en escena, Celeste audicionó para el papel de Evita Perón junto conmigo y Victoria. Yo me quedé con el papel de la amante de Perón y Vicky se quedó con Evita. Celeste quedó en los coros. Desde entonces, Celeste se la pasaba haciendo comentarios a espaldas de Victoria acerca de que por qué se había quedado con el papel, hablando mal de ella y hasta llegó a decir que Vicky se ganó su papel por sus talentos en la alcoba.

Peter apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron, su rostro se crispó y temblaba de rabia. Melissa continuó narrando.

-Éste último comentario lo escuchó Becky, que andaba ahí cerca. Recuerdo que Victoria y yo conversábamos en su camerino durante un descanso cuando la niña llegó corriendo, llorando de rabia y le dijo las cosas tan feas que "la changa" estaba diciendo sobre ella. Victoria no era una mujer de escándalos y desplantes, ella sólo se ponía pesada cuando la situación lo amerita. Y cuando alguien tocaba a Rebecca, se convertía en una fiera.

-¿Hizo algo contra la niña? –Inquirió Egon.

Peter apretaba los puños… si esa mujer había asesinado a Victoria el mismo haría lo posible por que le dieran pena de muerte.

-Cuando la niña le contó a Vicky sobre lo que dijo Celeste, Victoria tomó aire, cerró la puerta y comenzó a despotricar contra Celeste, pero lo dejó pasar. No se iba a rebajar –comentó Melissa-.

Melissa Blizzard siguió narrando todo lo que había pasado el día anterior: Cuando los llaman a todos para ensayar "Buenos Aires", los técnicos les encendieron los micrófonos a todos.

En medio de un puente musical, Celeste le comenta a otra corista

-Es la peor Evita que ha estado en Broadway, yo lo haría mejor que esa puta…

La mujer no se había quitado la diadema con el micrófono, por lo cual todos escucharon. Victoria se detuvo, y llamó a Celeste a donde estaba ella.

-Mira, puertorriqueña de mierda….

-Para tu información soy mexicana –replicó la corista.

-No me interesa de donde seas –puntualizó la rubia primera: Podrás ser muy talentosa, y tal vez la mejor bailarina aquí… sin embargo yo soy actriz, y mucho mejor actriz que tu, y aunque fueras la mejor actriz de Broadway no llenas el perfil para el personaje porque para empezar Eva Perón era blanca y no tenía la piel marrón como tú, y ni todo el maquillaje del mundo, va a tapar eso, mi reina. Atente a tu herencia genética y no busques papeles que no corresponden a tu tipo físico, que sólo haces el ridículo. Y en segunda: Yo no necesito acostarme con nadie para obtener un papel estelar, a diferencia tuya… Y aunque tuviera qué hacerlo, es más fácil que con ese tipo de métodos yo consiga un papel, a que tú lo hagas, a menos que usaras una bolsa de papel en la cabeza para cubrir tu carita. Así que te pido por favor que dejes de hacer comentarios que no vienen al caso y mejor te pongas a hacer tu trabajo. Estúpida.

-Vaya –observó Winston-. Supongo que la mujer se ha de haber sentido muy humillada.

-Esa mujer nunca ha estado bien de la cabeza –comentó Melissa-. Siempre ha sido bien rara. A veces finge desmayos y ahí andan los traspuntes yendo a comprar electrolitos… De pronto llegaba toda deprimida y haciendo comentarios suicidas y cuando uno trataba de acercarse para ayudarla, decía que la dejaran en paz, y que sus problemas eran suyos…

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con el accidente? –inquirió Egon.

-Esta mañana hubo un problema fuerte, ya que Rebecca fue al comedor a desayunar –contó la joven actriz-. La niña se atravesó y chocó con Celeste, quien llevaba a su poodle en brazos. El animal chilló y Celeste le gritó a la niña, la insultó y la zarandeó. Vicky y yo alcanzamos a ver eso último. Victoria la enfrentó y Celeste lo negó, lo cual puso a Victoria aún más furiosa. Se hicieron de palabras y Celeste le intentó dar una bofetada y Victoria, más alta que ella y más fuerte, le detuvo la mano y lo evitó, entonces con el otro puño cerrado, Celeste le dio un golpe y la llamó "gringa estúpida". Entonces Victoria se le echó encima y cuando la atontó un poco, la tomó del cabello y se la llevó así afuera del teatro y la echó. El problema fue que Celeste armó un escándalo al productor alegando que demandaría a todos por despido injustificado con agravante de trato racista por parte de Victoria. El productor la dejó quedarse con la advertencia de que otro problema más y nunca más trabajaría en Broadway. Celeste fingió que la presión se le había bajado por el susto de la pelea y dijo que estaría en el camerino. Después estuvo desaparecida todo el día. Sólo la vimos justo después del accidente. Ahora, los empleados de mantenimiento dicen que los reflectores se aseguran a diario… ya habíamos trabajado aquí y nunca habíamos tenido este tipo de problemas. Sin mencionar que Junior, uno de los bailarines, la vio rondando allá arriba.

Peter golpeó sorpresivamente la pared, y tomó aire…

-¿Y la niña? –dijo Peter mirando a Rebecca que estaba a unos metros- ¿A dónde va a ir? ¿Quién se va a hacer cargo?

-Por eso les mandé llamar –dijo Melissa mientras se sentaba en una butaca-. Ni Victoria ni Rebecca tienen familiares aquí… Y todos nosotros estaremos declarando en la estación de policía… tal vez tarde toda la noche. Tengo entendido que ustedes ya han cuidado antes de Becky, y por eso quería pedirles de favor que se hicieran cargo de ella unos días… en lo que pasan los trámites y la investigación y el funeral.

-No era necesario que nos lo pidiera –dijo Peter amablemente-. Esa niña y su mamá… son muy importantes para nosotros… además siempre lo hemos hecho.

-De verdad se los agradezco –dijo Melissa con una leve sonrisa-. ¿Saben? Vicky siempre hablaba muy bien de ustedes… y Rebecca no hablaba de otra cosa que de Ray Stantz.

-Sí –dijo Winston-. Ray es el que está con Rebecca.

Melissa se volvió y miró a Ray abrazando a la niña y sonrió.

-Lo noté desde el primer momento –dijo la joven-. Iré por un abrigo o algo con qué cubrir a la niña.

Melissa fue hacia los camerinos mientras los cazafantasmas la esperaban. Peter asomó por debajo del telón al escenario y vió el reflector en el suelo con fragmentos de vidrio tirados, sangre y los pies de algunos peritos que tomaban foto a la escena del accidente. El cuerpo de Victoria ya no se encontraba ahí. Los cazafantasmas se reunieron con Ray y Rebecca y cada uno le dio un abrazo y una palabra de aliento a la niña. Melissa llegó con un abrigo de Victoria en sus manos.

-Becky, ven –dijo la muchacha, la niña obedeció-. Tus amigos vinieron por ti para que te vayas con ellos –dijo en voz baja mientras envolvía a la niña en el abrigo-. En unos días vamos a despedirnos de tu mami. ¿Okey?

La niña asintió.

-¿En dónde será el funeral? –preguntó Winston.

-En Crestwood Memorial Chapel –replicó Melissa-. Está en el 199 de Bleecker Street

-Ahí estaremos –dijo Peter.

Subieron al Ecto-1. Egon manejó de regreso, mientras en el copiloto iba Winston. Peter iba atrás muy ensimismado. La niña iba atrás acurrucada junto a Ray y envuelta en el abrigo de su madre. Winston encendió la radio tratando de que el ambiente no se sintiera tan pesado. Nadie lo criticó por ello. En la radio sonaba "Stand by me". El pelirrojo le acariciaba el cabello rubio mientras escuchaban a Ben E. King cantando aquello de:

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we see_

_No, I won't be afraid_

_No, I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand_

_Stand by me_

Todo el trayecto se fueron así. Ray sentía la mano de la niña acariciando la suya.

Al llegar, Janine recibió a Rebecca con un cariñoso abrazo al igual que Pegajoso. La pelirroja se había tomado la libertad de comprar un pay de manzana del cual le sirvió un pedazo a la niña que apenas le dio tres mordidas y ya no quiso.

Pegajoso pensó hacerla reír, sin embargo era difícil, ya que eso requería hacer enojar a Peter, pero se dio cuenta de que éste se encontraba realmente mal, así que decidió que era una idea pésima. Rebecca decidió que quería darse un baño antes de acostarse. Egon dijo que estaba bien. La niña subió dejando a Janine, Pegajoso y a los muchachos solos.

-Me parte el corazón verla así –dijo Janine al verla subir las escaleras.

-Dímelo a mí –murmuró Ray-, no soporto el verla llorar.

-Lo peor de todo –dijo Peter con un dejo de rabia en su voz-, es que al parecer fue provocado.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó Janine sorprendida, Ray miró a Peter sorprendido- ¿Cómo es posible?

-Hablamos con Melissa Blizzard –dijo Egon-. Al parecer una corista fue quien anduvo haciendo averías en el teatro.

-Qué maldita puede ser la gente por envidia –observó Janine-. Esa mujer acaba de dejar huérfana a una niña justo cuando más la necesita…

Ray frunció el ceño, le parecía injusto que por culpa de una loca asesina –si es que lo era-, la niña se quedara huérfana. Sin mencionar la pérdida de una persona tan valiosa como Victoria Ashford. Pasó una hora y la niña no bajaba, ni hablaba… Janine preocupada fue a ver si estaba bien.

-Rebecca, cariño ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, Janine –contestó la niña desde el baño aliviando la preocupación de la pelirroja-. Sólo que no tengo toallas.

-Yo te las traigo, Becky –dijo Janine.

Enseguida, la secretaria le pidió a Pegajoso que le consiguiera unas toallas. El pequeño espectro fue a la alacena donde guardaban las toallas y le llevó dos. Janine las tomó, le dio las gracias a Pegajoso y entró al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Janine encontró a la niña desnuda sentada en la bañera, con el rubio cabello mojado que le caía a los hombros. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. Al observarla mejor, se dio cuenta de que Rebecca comenzaba a desarrollar pechos y que era casi de su misma estatura. La niña había dado el famoso "estirón".

La pelirroja se acercó a la niña y la arropó con una de las toallas; Rebecca suspiró y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Janine la abrazó.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Janine? –Sollozó la niña- ¿Qué voy a hacer sin mi mamá?

-Seguir adelante, Becky –respondió la secretaria- ¿Qué más puedes hacer? Además, tu mamá no querría verte llorando… Y no estás sola… Nos tienes a todos nosotros; Tienes a Pegajoso, a Winston, a Egon, a Peter… tienes a Ray y además, me tienes a mí –dijo y luego le dio una palmadita cariñosa en el hombro-. Anda, será mejor que te seques y te pongas algo para dormir.

-No traigo pijama –murmuró la niña.

-Bueno, eso no es problema –comentó la pelirroja-. Uno de los muchachos te puede prestar una camiseta. Tú sécate y veré qué te consigo.

La niña rubia asintió y Janine salió del baño dejándola sola. Los muchachos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –indagó Ray.

-Ella está bien –dijo Janine-. Está muy triste, pero se encuentra bien. Ahorita lo que necesita es una camiseta para dormir o algo…

-Yo puedo prestarle una –dijo Peter interrumpiendo a Ray, quien estaba a punto de hacerlo.

-Yo también, además una tuya le quedaría corta, Venkman –dijo Ray frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, para que no se peleen, ahí tengo una playera que no uso mucho –dijo Winston en tono conciliador.

-¡Tú no te metas! – dijeron los dos Winston quien cerró la boca sorprendido.

-Y tu no digas nada –sentenció Ray a Egon quien estaba a punto de hablar.

-¡Muchachos dejen de portarse como niños! –gritó Janine exasperada- Hay una niña ahí que acaba de perder a su madre ¿y ustedes peleándose por una estúpida camiseta? Ray, tráete tu camiseta para que se la dé a la niña. Fin de la discusión.

Ray sonrió y fue por una de sus playeras.

-¿Por qué la de Ray? –rezongó Peter.

-Porque quiere más a Ray, por eso –respondió Janine-. Es con quien más tiempo ha pasado.

Todos se quedaron callados, después de todo, Janine tenía razón.

Ray llegó con una playera limpia color verde de algodón en sus manos, la cual le dio a Janine. La pelirroja fue hacia donde estaba la niña y le entregó la prenda.

-Toma, Becky –dijo la secretaria-. Te la manda Ray.

Una leve sonrisa intentó asomar brevemente en el rostro de la pequeña. Rebecca se vistió, en efecto, la camiseta de Ray le quedaba larga a medio muslo. Egon le preparó un vaso con leche. Que le llevaron hasta el sofá que habían acondicionado para que descansara. Egon tuvo que revisar la unidad contenedora acompañado por Winston. Peter salió un momento del lugar mientras Janine se dedicó a acomodar las cosas en la oficina. La niña se encontraba entre las sábanas recargada en una almohada. Ray estaba sentado en el sofá al lado de ella.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó el hombre acariciando tiernamente el rostro de la niña.

-Un poco –dijo la niña.

Ray Stantz la miró… parecía que Rebecca traía algo adentro que la acongojaba.

-Ray –dijo Rebecca al fin-, ¿Mi mamá se convertirá en un fantasma? Es decir, si eso ocurriera… ¿Podría quedarme con ella?

El corazón de Peter Venkman dio un vuelco al escucharlo desde el umbral. Era una pregunta difícil… El psicólogo se colocó junto a la puerta para escuchar sin ser visto.

-Claro que no, preciosa –dijo Ray mientras acariciaba el rubio cabello de Rebecca.

-¿Por qué no? –replicó la niña.

Ray le hizo una seña para que se acercara. La niña se sentó sobre sus piernas y nuevamente lo sorprendió su belleza, hecha resaltar en ese momento por su trastorno emocional. Era de tez pálida, y sus ojos se veían más celestes que de costumbre. Ray la abrazó y ella recargó su rostro en el pecho.

-Cuando una persona muere dejando un asunto sin terminar –explicó el pelirrojo acariciando el rostro a la niña- o siente que le faltó hacer algo en vida, es cuando se vuelve un fantasma. Además, no todos los fantasmas son de personas que han muerto, también…

-Ya lo sé Ray –dijo la niña-. Pero quiero saber qué pasará con mi mamá.

-Bueno, tu mami murió, y el único pendiente que tendría serías tú –continuó Ray-. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que ella sabe que con nosotros siempre has estado bien cuidada, y por ello, sabe que no estás sola. Además, supongo que tu mamá querrá ver a tu papá después de tanto tiempo.

-Sí –dijo la niña-. Mi mamá nunca dejó de estar enamorada de él.

Peter oyó ese comentario y sintió un nudo en la garganta… había sido un golpe psicológico escucharlo. El sabía que en el corazón de Victoria sólo existía Chris Spencer, su esposo fallecido, y que nadie había ocupado ese lugar… ni siquiera él, que la amaba tanto. Peter Venkman estaba profundamente enamorado de Victoria, pero nunca le dijo sus sentimientos ya que él sabía perfectamente que ella nunca llegaría a amarlo como amó al padre de su hija. El sabía que la amaba más de lo que ella podía retribuir… y aún así… le dolía tanto escucharlo…

-¿Ves? –Dijo Ray- Estoy seguro de que tus papás están juntos en este momento. Si lo que te preocupa es que tu mamá se convirtiera en fantasma y termine en la Unidad Contenedora, no tienes de que preocuparte… en esos casos, ellos necesitan que sus asuntos se resuelvan. Si tu mamá se convirtiera en un fantasma, sería cuestión de que hablara con nosotros y ver cómo ayudarla. Todo va a estar bien… Además tú no estás sola, nos tienes a todos nosotros… Me tienes a mí, Rebecca.

La niña le dio un beso en la mejilla y en ese momento Janine y los muchachos se les unieron. Peter fue el último en entrar.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Egon.

-Ya está más tranquila –respondió Ray.

Winston se acercó a la niña y acarició su cabello.

-No llores, Rebecca –dijo el hombre de color-. Piensa que tu mamá está en el cielo y ahora es un ángel que te cuidará siempre, junto con tu papá. Ellos dos siempre estarán contigo aunque no los veas…

-Y sin importar qué pase –dijo Peter Venkman mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña-, siempre podrás contar con nosotros…

-Bueno, ya es tarde –dijo Janine-. Lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir y dejemos a Becky dormir a gusto. Debe estar cansada.

-Janine tiene razón –dijo Egon-. Lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir. Hasta mañana, Becky –dijo el rubio dándole un beso en la frente.

-Hasta mañana –respondió la niña.

Ray besó a la niña rubia en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Rebecca –dijo-. Cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamas.

El pelirrojo intentó levantarse pero la niña lo detuvo jalándole de la camisa. Ray volteó y vió el rostro suplicante de la niña.

-No te vayas, Ray –dijo Rebecca con sus ojos celestes llenos de lágrimas-. Quédate conmigo.

-Pero Rebecca, necesitas dormir –dijo el-. Yo también necesito dormir.

-Pero yo no quiero dormir sola –respondió ella-. Duérmete conmigo.

-Pero…

-Por favor –dijo la niña con voz temblorosa y una mirada implorante en sus ojos celestes-. Déjame dormir contigo…

Ray se encontraba en una encrucijada. Lo que el más quería, era que Rebecca estuviera bien, que se sintiera apoyada, y protegida, y si para eso debía permitirle dormir con él, lo haría. Pero había un problema: La niña estaba a punto de cumplir los trece años, ya casi era una adolescente, eso a él no le molestaba, lo que le preocupaba era que sus amigos o Janine pudieran malinterpretar su decisión. Ray Stantz miró a sus amigos en busca de aprobación pero ninguno de ellos sabía qué decirle que hiciera. El pelirrojo se volvió hacia Janine Melnitz con una mirada compungida que parecía decirle: "¿Qué hago?". La joven secretaria lo miró y supo que él no quería dejar sola a la pequeña rubia, pero que estaba temeroso de que lo malentendieran. La pelirroja lo miró comprensiva.

-Ray, yo creo que lo mejor es que la dejes dormir contigo –dijo Janine-. Está pasando por un momento demasiado difícil y no creo que sea bueno que duerma sola.

Ray Stantz sonrió, el hecho de que Janine hubiera comprendido la situación lo tranquilizaba. El pelirrojo miró a la niña y sonrió.

-Está bien, linda –dijo mientras se levantaba-. Pero dormiremos en mi cama, porque aquí no quepo…

-Sí –dijo la niña.

-Bueno –dijo Peter-. Lo mejor es que me vaya poniendo mi pijama…

-Igual yo, colega –dijo Winston.

-Bueno, muchachos, ya es tarde y lo mejor es que me vaya a mi casa –dijo Janine mientras se despedía de todos-. Nos vemos.

La pelirroja se dirigió a Rebecca y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Descansa, Becky –le dijo cariñosamente-. Ya sabes que aquí estamos.

-Hasta mañana, Janine –dijo la niña mientras se levantaba.

-Quédate aquí –dijo la secretaria.

-Yo te escolto –dijo Egon.

-¿Te importa si me quedo? –dijo Ray.

-Ay, no se preocupen –dijo la pelirroja, quien no perdía la oportunidad de estar a solas con el rubio-. Con uno que me acompañe a la puerta está bien…

-Janine… -dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ray?

-Gracias…

-No te preocupes… entiendo la situación.

Egon bajó con Janine y la acompañó hasta su auto. Mientras, Peter y Winston se fueron a cambiar de ropa para dormir. Ray le pidió a la niña que se adelantara a la recámara mientras él iba al baño. Rebecca ya se había acostado en la cama de Ray cuando este llegó ya con su pijama puesta. El pelirrojo se metió bajo las sábanas y se acostó junto a ella. La niña se acurrucó con él y le acarició el cabello.

-Gracias, Ray –dijo-. Gracias por estar conmigo.

-No hay de qué –respondió el con una sonrisa.

-Te quiero, Ray ¿Lo sabes?

-Claro que lo se… yo también te quiero mucho, Rebecca.

La niña besó a Ray en la mejilla y entonces cerró sus ojos y se durmió. Al poco rato, Egon Spengler entró a la alcoba ya en pijama y se dispuso a dormir.

Durante la noche, hubo varios momentos en los cuales la niña despertaba llorando, y Ray la tranquilizaba con un abrazo diciéndole que todo estaba bien, entonces la pequeña se volvía a dormir.

Nunca supo a qué horas fue, ni en qué momento de la madrugada ocurrió, pero el Dr. Raymond Stantz recordaba perfectamente el haber atestiguado a la madre despidiéndose de su hija. El científico despertó por un momento debido a un ruido que hizo la campana de viento.

-Mamá –murmuró la niña entre sueños seguida por ese tintineo de la campana de viento acompañado de un fuerte aroma a jazmín y gardenia.

Ray tuvo una extraña sensación… algo no cuadraba.

No había ninguna campana de viento en el cuartel…

-Así que él es la persona con quien quieres estar –susurró una voz suave, de mujer.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con la imagen de Victoria Ashford, hermosa, de aspecto etéreo y volátil, llena de joyas… parecía una reina usando el vestuario que usó en "Amor en rojo"; sin embargo, Ray Stantz no sabía esto último, ya que no era muy afecto a asistir al teatro a ver musicales de Broadway. La mujer que había muerto apenas ese día se encontraba inclinada sobre su hija acariciándole el pelo. El científico miró la escena con los ojos muy abiertos. Victoria volteó, lo miró y sonrió llevándose el dedo índice a los labios haciendo una señal de silencio.

-Victoria… -murmuró.

-Sólo vine a despedirme de ella, Ray –dijo en voz baja-. Y agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por nosotras, y lo que hacen por mi niña.

-No tienes nada qué agradecer –Dijo Stantz- Rebecca es muy importante para mi… es decir para nosotros.

La mujer que en vida había sido actriz se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, que el pelirrojo sintió helado, y sonrió.

-Cuídenla mucho, por favor –dijo ella-. Cuídala, Ray

-Lo haré –prometió el.

Victoria se levantó y flotando se dirigió a la cama de Egon, y luego a la de Winston dando un beso en la frente a ambos. Por último, se dirigió a la cama de Peter Venkman, apartó el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro del psicólogo y dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Peter –dijo ella acariciándole cariñosamente el cabello-. Y perdóname por no poder corresponderte como te lo merecías.

-Victoria no te vayas –murmuró él entre sueños mientras se giraba en la cama-. No me dejes…

La rubia se volvió de nuevo hacia Ray.

-Adiós, Dr. Stantz… Y gracias.

Dicho esto, Victoria se dirigió a la ventana y flotando salió dejando el lugar aromatizado a jazmín y gardenia.

Ray cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, desde ese momento, Rebecca no volvió a despertarse en toda la noche y Ray durmió tranquilo toda la noche abrazando a la niña.

La mañana era agradable, los pájaros cantaban y empezaba a escucharse el movimiento en las calles de Nueva York y con ello, el trajinar diario de los ciudadanos de la Gran Manzana; la madre que se apresuraba para llevar a sus hijos a la escuela, el obrero preparándose para ir a trabajar a la obra, y la oficinista apresurada tomando el taxi con su taza de café en la mano y el bolso en el otro.

Una suave brisa soplaba esa mañana, Ray Stantz abrió sus ojos encontrándose con Rebecca, quien también había abierto recién los ojos.

-Buenos días –dijo con una sonrisa tierna-. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Anoche soñé con mamá –dijo la niña en tono melancólico-. Se veía hermosa con el vestuario que usó en "Amor en rojo". Me decía que estaría siempre conmigo… que ella y papá me cuidarían siempre.

-¿Y cómo te sientes?

-Pues aún la extraño –dijo Rebecca recostándose de lado quedando frente al pelirrojo-. Quisiera que lo que pasó en el teatro hubiera sido una pesadilla…

-Me imagino, Becky –dijo el comprensivo.

La niña se aproximó un poco más a él y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Lo amaba, amaba ese carácter afable y dulce, y su sonrisa tan llena de amabilidad, adoraba la mirada limpia y noble de sus ojos castaños.

-Ray, tú nunca te vas a alejar de mí, ¿Verdad? –inquirió la niña con sus ojos celestes fijos en los cafés de él.

Sus ojos celestes parecían desear que el viera dentro de su alma, su cabello rubio se movía con la brisa. Ray la atrajo hacia su pecho para abrazarla.

-Te quiero, Ray –murmuró la niña- Te quiero mucho…

-Yo te quiero más –dijo el dando un beso en su frente.

Esa mañana desayunaron tranquilamente. Peter estaba algo melancólico ya que el también había soñado con la recién fallecida. En realidad todos lo habían hecho… Ray fue el único que en verdad la había visto. Al poco rato, Janine llegó y colgó un listón negro en la entrada del cuartel en señal de duelo. Dos horas después, llegaron Melissa Blizzard y Bianca Romanelli con un cambio de ropa para Rebecca para que la usara en el funeral

El funeral fue en la capilla Crestwood Memorial, tal y como le había dicho Melissa. La niña llegó acompañada por Janine, los cuatro cazafantasmas, todos vestidos de traje formal en color oscuro y las dos actrices.

Había mucha gente en el funeral, actores, entre ellos: Mike Otero, Martha Morrison, Sebastian Lam, John Espinoza, Mitzy Hodge, Annie Di Wachowsky, Alba Martinez, Phil Towers, Hector Coscarelli y James Kennedy. Asistieron músicos, y mucha gente del medio donde se desenvolvía la recién fallecida, sin contar la multitud de admiradores que se apiñaban afuera de la funeraria.

Bianca Romanelli miró a la niña.

-¿Quieres ver a tu mamá, cariño? –le dijo Bianca a Rebecca mientras la tomaba de la mano

-Sí –dijo tímidamente la niña.

La actriz llevó a la niña hacia el ataúd donde reposaba el cuerpo de su madre. Rebecca se asomó y vio a su madre hermosa, como si estuviera a punto de salir a escena, usando el hermoso vestuario que usó en "Amor en Rojo", con la diferencia de que para dicha puesta en escena, Victoria llevaba su cabello teñido de rojo porque así lo requería el personaje, y ahí en ese ataúd su cabello tenía el rubio con el que ella había nacido.

-Parece como si estuviera dormida –comentó la niña mirando el cuerpo de su madre amorosamente.

-Sí –comentó Bianca en un suspiro-. Decidimos que llevara ese vestuario, porque ese fue su éxito más grande, y siempre se ha visto hermosa en ese papel. ¿Te gustaría rezar una oración para ella?

La niña asintió y se arrodilló con la mujer que era amiga de su madre y se puso a rezar.

Peter Venkman se acercó al féretro, miró el cuerpo sin vida de Victoria Ashford, se arrodilló y se puso a hacer oración para el alma de la mujer de quien estaba enamorado. Los demás cazafantasmas hicieron lo mismo, se acercaron al ataúd y mostraron respeto a la difunta. Raymond Stantz se acercó y no le sorprendió el verla con un arreglo idéntico a como la había visto la noche anterior.

-_No te preocupes, Victoria –_Dijo el pelirrojo con su pensamiento-. _Cuidaré de Rebecca con mi vida, si es necesario…_

El funeral pasó sin grandes problemas, salvo uno que otro desmayo y algunos ataques de llanto, estos últimos más que nada por parte de Rebecca. Bianca Romanelli dio un discurso muy emotivo enumerando lo mejor de la difunta. El mismísimo Peter Venkman habló ante todos en nombre de los cazafantasmas.

La relación que había entre Peter Venkman de los cazafantasmas y la actriz de Broadway Victoria Ashford era muy bien sabida por la prensa de espectáculos y por el público en general debido a los encabezados y a que ella y su hija actuaron para un comercial de televisión donde promocionaban los servicios de dicho grupo.

Al salir del funeral, salieron rumbo al cementerio Greenwood, ubicado en Brooklyn, uno de los cementerios más hermosos de Nueva York. La niña se fue con Melissa y Bianca en el coche de ésta última; los cazafantasmas iban en el coche de Janine, no quisieron llevar el Ecto-1 ya que habría sido malinterpretado como una búsqueda de publicidad y era una falta de respeto. Durante el trayecto, las dos actrices le contaban a Rebecca varias anécdotas sobre su madre, como la vez que en una entrevista le preguntaron si ella se sentía "la divina garza" a lo cual contestó: "Yo no me siento la divina Garza… yo SOY la divina Garza", o la ocasión en que le hicieron una pregunta por los múltiples retratos que tenía en su casa de ella misma y ella respondió: "Creo que puedo considerar que el tener tantos retratos míos es manifestar una forma de narcicismo… pero realmente no puedo evitarlo". Ellas reían de las ocurrencias de Victoria, quien siempre que le hacían una pregunta malintencionada o agresiva, contestaba con un sentido del humor cínico, por esa razón había personas que la tenían ubicada como una diva creída y un tanto déspota, cosa que estaba muy alejada de la realidad.

Al llegar al cementerio, las personas encargadas de cargar el féretro fueron: Peter Venkman, Phil Towers, Oscar Wallace quien la dirigió en la primera puesta en escena de "Alcanzando el pasado" y James Kennedy quienes cargaron el ataúd que contenía los restos de Victoria Ashford.

El entierro fue uno de los momentos más tristes ese día; la ceremonia fue dirigida por el Padre Meyers, un coro cantó "In noctem" mientras bajaban la caja. Los asistentes le dieron su último aplauso.

La imagen del féretro bajando por el foso fue demasiado para la niña, quien rompió a llorar llamando a su madre. Raymond Stantz abrazó a la niña con fuerza mientras ésta sollozaba. Al terminar, varios actores y conocidos pasaron a darle el pésame a la niña.

Rose Wellington se acercó a la niña para despedirse y la abrazó.

-Becky, yo sé que amas mucho a tu madre -dijo la cantante, una hermosa mujer de piel blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos color miel-, pero quiero que sepas, que todos nosotros, quienes conocimos a Vicky y la quisimos, siempre estaremos contigo para lo que necesites ¿De acuerdo? Bianca, Melissa, Martha, John, Mike… todos nosotros. Además tienes a tus amigos –agregó mirando a los cazafantasmas.

-Gracias –dijo Ray.

-Vicky los apreciaba mucho –dijo Rose- ¿Se quedará hoy la niña con ustedes también? –inquirió.

-No sé qué opinen ellos –dijo Melissa.

-Anoche la niña se quedó con ellos –respondió Bianca.

-Si ustedes prefieren –comentó Rose-, puedo llevarla a que se quede a mi casa.

Ray negó con la cabeza.

-No tenemos problema con que Rebecca pase otra noche con nosotros –dijo el pelirrojo-. Con mucho gusto la cuidamos…

En ese momento, una mujer acompañada por dos hombres llegó a donde estaban charlando.

-Buenas tardes –dijo la dama acomodándose el saco azul marino de su traje sastre-. Mi nombre es Gillian Benett, trabajadora social del departamento de servicios infantiles de Nueva York.

Al escuchar eso, Ray instintivamente colocó a la pequeña rubia detrás de él, como si pensara que así evitaría que la vieran; una trabajadora social llegando donde hay una niña que acaba de quedar en la orfandad sólo significaba una cosa…

-Soy el Dr. Peter Venkman –Respondió Peter acercándose a la mujer- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Venimos por la niña Spencer-Ashford –dijo-. La niña ha quedado en la orfandad, por lo que desde ahora, el estado debe hacerse cargo de su bienestar.

Ray estrechó a la niña con más fuerza…

-Pero eso no es necesario –replicó el pelirrojo con desesperación tratando de convencer a la trabajadora social-. Ella está a nuestro cuidado ahora… su madre siempre nos la confió… Nosotros la cuidamos bien.

-¿Hay algún documento que lo avale como su tutor legal? –Inquirió la mujer con sus ojos verdes fijos en Ray Stantz.

-No, pero…

-Yo fui pareja de la occisa durante los últimos dos años –intervino Peter.

-¿Estaban casados? –preguntó la mujer.

-No, pero Victoria siempre nos confió el cuidado de la niña –replicó Venkman-. Y de haber previsto este suceso, nos habría dejado la patria potestad.

-Dr. Venkman, entiendo lo que usted me dice –dijo la mujer-, pero entiénda que yo no hice las leyes, y a menos que haya un documento en donde la Señora Victoria Ashford haya dejado a alguno de ustedes como su tutor legal, la niña debe venir con nosotros.

-Señorita –intervino Rose Wellington-, entiendo lo que dice pero… ¿No hay forma de que la niña se quede aunque fuera una noche con cualquiera de nosotros? Le aseguro que la niña estará bien ya sea conmigo, con el Dr. Venkman o el Dr. Stantz…

-Lo siento –dijo la mujer.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? –inquirió Egon tratando de buscar una solución.

-Escuche, señorita –irrumpió Ray con voz firme-, esta niña acaba de enterrar a su madre, se encuentra en un estado emocional muy delicado cómo para dormir en un lugar extraño, ella en este momento necesita de mí, es decir, necesita de nosotros…

-Dr. Stantz, entiendo su punto –dijo la trabajadora social-. Pero a menos que usted o cualquiera haya sido nombrado como tutor legal de la niña, ella tendrá que venir con nosotros.

Ray miró a la niña con aprehensión, no quería que pasara esa noche en un lugar desconocido, con quién sabe qué personas. Había escuchado verdaderas historias de horror acerca de los hogares sustitutos.

-¿A dónde la va a llevar? –Inquirió.

-La niña irá a un hogar sustituto, en lo que encuentra quien la adopte –respondió la mujer.

-Disculpe señorita –dijo Bianca al fín-, pero como madrina de la niña, estoy en el deber de velar por su bienestar. No soy su tutora legal, pero moralmente estoy obligada. Así que la niña se quedará conmigo sin que usted se la lleve a un hogar sustituto. Usted hará las visitas de rutina a mi hogar para checarla. De cualquier manera, el Juez no ha dictaminado nada ¿O sí?

-Aún no –dijo la trabajadora social en tono dubitativo.

-Entonces, hasta que no haya una orden, o la niña haya sido adoptada o reclamada por algún familiar, la niña se quedará bajo mi cuidado –dijo Bianca terminante-. Tengo contactos muy arriba, y puedo pelear por la custodia de Rebecca. Fín de la discusión.

La trabajadora social, algo amedrentada por la actitud tan llena de seguridad de la actriz, decidió dejarlo por la paz.

-Bien –dijo la dama mientras sacaba una tarjeta y se la entregaba a Bianca-. Cualquier cosa que necesite, éste es mi número.

-Gracias –dijo la actriz guardando la tarjeta en su bolso-. Y ahora si me permite, la niña se viene conmigo, porque todos nosotros nos vamos a ir a cenar a Applebees. Muchachos vámonos, que Rebecca está que se muere de hambre.

Los muchachos, junto con Janine, Rose y Melissa siguieron a Bianca hasta los autos mientras la trabajadora social, se iba del lugar.

Fueron al mencionado restaurante y todos cenaron tranquilamente entre historias acerca de la difunta Victoria, haciendo hincapié en los buenos momentos y las ocurrencias de la fallecida actriz, como la vez que una reportera le preguntó su edad y ella amablemente le contestó que había estado demasiado ocupada viviendo su vida que no había tenido tiempo de contarla, o el día en que un periodista le preguntó si ella era lesbiana, dado que no había tenido pareja después de la muerte de Chris Spencer, su marido. La respuesta de Victoria fue: "Si todos los hombres fueran como usted, tenga la plena seguridad de que ya me habría hecho lesbiana". Victoria era hermosa y brillante. Rebecca siempre tuvo muy presente el mejor consejo que su madre le había dado: "Ser bonita es una bendición ciertamente, sin embargo no basta con ser bonita… hay qué saber serlo". Ya que se despidieron, Bianca permitió que la niña se quedara con los cazafantasmas en lo que acomodaba un cuarto para ella en su departamento de Queens, pidiéndole de favor que se la llevara al día siguiente a primera hora, no fuera a ser que la trabajadora social se le ocurriera ir a buscarla

En un momento, la mesa se silenció en un ambiente tenso, todos se miraron unos a otros; había un tema del cual hablar, pero no en presencia de la niña. Así que disimuladamente la mandaron a jugar mientras ellos se disponían a hablar de este asunto tan importante

-Bien, señores –dijo Bianca muy seria al fín-. Puedo detener esto por un tiempo, pero no para siempre… Tenemos qué decidir qué hacer, o si no, corremos el riesgo de perder a nuestra pequeña.

-¡No podemos permitir eso! –Exclamó Ray- Ella tiene qué estar con nosotros… con nosotros y con nadie más.

-Sí, Ray –dijo Peter tranquilizarlo-, Sabemos eso… pero el problema es cómo lo vamos a hacer.

-Yo estoy más que dispuesta a adoptarla –dijo Bianca-. Pero con los constantes viajes de mi marido y con mi trabajo, es difícil que me la suelten. Me tomaría años y mientras tanto, ella estaría en el sistema.

-Cualquiera de nosotros es apto para ser el padre –dijo Egon.- El problema es que la mayoría de los que estamos aquí somos solteros.

-A nosotros nos pasa lo mismo que a Bianca –dijo Melissa-. Van a alegar que no tenemos el tiempo para la niña.

-Incluso hubo un tiempo en que le quisieron quitar a la bebé a la mismísima Victoria –comentó Rosie.

-¿Cómo es posible que habiendo gente capáz de cuidarla y amarla no pueden pensar en el bienestar de la niña y se dejen llevar por reglamentos inútiles? –comentó Winston reflexivo.

Peter se levantó apoyando las manos en la mesa. Estaba tan decidido que Bianca lo encontró sumamente atractivo, y lo que dijo después, dejó a la actriz fascinada.

-Yo voy a adoptarla –dijo el decidido-. Así tenga que llenarles la oficina de fantasmas hasta que me la den. Después de todo, somos los únicos que podemos hacer ese trabajo. Y así la manden a hogares sustitutos, igual les dejaremos unos fantasmas… Sea como sea, la niña se quedará con nosotros.

-Peter, eso es antiprofesional –comentó Egon-. Además podrías poner a las personas en peligro.

-Ellos ponen a mi… nuestra niña en peligro al mandarla a cualquier lugar –intervino Ray.

En ese momento, vieron a la niña que venía de regreso a la mesa.

-Ahí viene Rebecca –dijo Rosie-. Cada quien piense en una forma de evitar que esté en el sistema.

-Bianca será el contacto –dijo Melissa-. Cuando aparezca la mejor idea, ella nos contactará para ponernos de acuerdo.

La niña regresó a la mesa, sintiendo el ambiente tenso, Ray la miraba con una cara de preocupación que no podía ocultar.

-¿Pasó algo? –preguntó la niña.

-Ay, cariño –dijo Bianca-, sólo queríamos saber si querías pastel.

Esa noche, al llegar al cuartel saliendo del restaurante, Rebecca durmió de nuevo con Ray Stantz, prefirieron que así fuera ya que el choque emocional de ver a su madre siendo sepultada había sido fuerte, a la mañana siguiente, llevaron a Rebecca al departamento de Bianca, como habían acordado.

Una idea estaba anidando en la mente del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué quieres adoptar a Rebecca? –exclamó Peter un tanto sorprendido.

-Sí, yo no quiero que se la lleven lejos, además con nosotros estaría muy bien cuidada –dijo Ray animado-. Además, ya hablé con Bianca.

-Entiendo que quieras adoptarla, Ray –dijo Egon analizando la situación-, y ciertamente ella se sentirá muy bien, ya que el lazo emocional contigo es bastante fuerte… Sé cuanto quieres a esa niña pero me preocupa que no te consideren apto para cuidar de ella.

-¿Y por qué no? –Inquirió el científico pelirrojo cruzado de brazos- Soy un hombre responsable, tengo un trabajo fijo…

-Eres soltero –indicó Peter.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Dan preferencia a las parejas casadas, Ray –dijo Winston-. O a mujeres solteras. Los hombres solteros están en mucha desventaja para adoptar niños.

-Pues si no me aceptan así, soy capáz de casarme con tal de que me den su custodia –dijo Ray-. Al menos quiero ser su tutor legal.

Peter Venkman suspiró.

-Si Victoria se hubiera casado conmigo, la niña ya estaría viviendo aquí –dijo.

-Oh Peter –dijo Ray mirándolo con tristeza- ¿Por qué diablos no te casaste?

-¿Creés que no lo intenté? –exclamó Peter- Pero Vicky simplemente… era mujer de un solo hombre… y ese hombre no era yo.

-Bueno –dijo Janine-. ¿Y dónde queda la opinión de Becky?

Todos voltearon a mirar a la secretaria intrigados, Janine continuó.

-Miren, en estos casos, muy pocas veces se toman en cuenta los deseos de los niños –dijo mientras limpiaba sus gafas-. Y creo que Rebecca no es ninguna niñita de kínder como para que decidan por ella. Ya tiene 12 años, está a punto de cumplir los 13, ya casi es una señorita y creo que ella puede decidir. Tal vez legalmente no quieran concederle ese derecho, pero yo pienso, Ray, que deberías pedirle su opinión acerca de que tú la adoptes. Si ella quiere ser adoptada por ti, yo misma me caso contigo para que nos den la custodia.

Egon la miró pálido.

-No… Janine, espera –dijo Egon-. No es necesario que hagas algo así…

- Y ya que tengamos la adopción plena, nos divorciamos –completó Janine.

-¿Harías eso por mí, Janine? –Dijo Ray extrañado.

-Por los dos –aclaró Janine-. Por ti porque eres mi amigo, y por Becky por que la quiero mucho.

Ray sonrió… le parecía una excelente idea. Miró a los demás y parecían convencidos, aunque notó que Egon fruncía el ceño.

-Espero que solo sea por eso –murmuró el rubio en tono críptico.

El día en que Ray fue a hablar con Rebecca para hacerle la propuesta, el pelirrojo se encontraba sumamente nervioso. Se había vestido y peinado impecablemente y prácticamente se bañó en loción.

-Ray, amigo mío… pareciera que vas a proponerle matrimonio a Rebecca –dijo Peter riendo.

-Bueno, tengo que estar presentable –dijo Stantz sonrojado-. Después de todo quiero que acepte mi propuesta…

-Ray, amigo mío –dijo Peter mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo-. La niña te quiere demasiado como para fijarse en algo así. Además ¡Ya hasta te ha visto en pijama! No entiendo por qué estás tan nervioso.

-Es que… ¿Qué tal si no me acepta?

-¡Por Dios! –Dijo Peter- Si esa niña te adora… Pero en fín, buena suerte, amigo.

-Gracias.

Ray se fue en el coche que Janine le había prestado rumbo al departamento de Bianca. El pelirrojo iba expectante, pensando en todo lo que haría si adoptaba a la niña, podría adaptarle una de las piezas del cuartel para que fuera su recámara, y posiblemente cuando fuera más grande, y ¿Por qué no? la entrenaría para ser una cazafantasmas. La vería crecer, estaría con ella hasta el momento en que…

-No quisiera pensar en el día en que se case –dijo él con algo de melancolía-. Además falta mucho para eso.

Ray Stantz llegó al departamento de Bianca evidentemente nervioso, la ansiedad había hecho presa de el. Tocó el timbre y lo recibió Charles Hannigan, el esposo de Bianca.

-¿Sí qué desea?

-Buenos días –dijo el pelirrojo un poco nervioso-, soy el Dr. Ray Stantz y…

-¿De los cazafantasmas? –Inquirió el sujeto emocionado- Lo he visto en televisión ¿De verdad capturan fantasmas? Siempre he querido ver u…

-¿Quién es, Charlie? –preguntó Bianca desde la cocina interrumpiendo a su marido.

-Es el Dr. Ray Stantz –respondió Charles.

Bianca se encaminó a la puerta y quitó a su marido de un empujón.

-¡Dr. Stantz! –Dijo ella sonriendo- ¡Qué sorpresa! Pase, por favor.

-Gracias, señora Romanelli…

-Hannigan, doctor –corrigió ella mientras lo invitaba a sentarse-. Ese es mi apellido de casada aunque artísticamente sigo usando el apellido de mis padres… Permítame que vaya por Becky…

-Claro.

Bianca fue a la recámara donde la niña leía unas historietas y asomó por la puerta.

-Adivina quien vino a verte –dijo la actriz desde la puerta.

-¿Quién? –preguntó la niña.

-¡El Dr. Stantz! –Respondió Bianca- Te está esperando en la sala.

De un salto, la niña se incorporó inmediatamente y fue corriendo hacia la puerta deteniéndose antes de salir para checar su peinado y se volvió hacia la actriz.

-¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó

-Te ves hermosa –respondió Bianca-. Vamos, te esperan…

La niña corrió hacia la sala de estar y se arrojó hacia Ray para abrazarlo efusivamente (de hecho, lo tacleó) Ray respondió al abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Bianca le indicó a su marido que fuera con ella y luego se dirigió a Ray.

-Los dejamos solos para que platiquen –dijo la actriz mientras empujaba a su esposo hacia la recámara.

-Gracias –dijo Ray.

Ray y Rebecca se quedaron en la sala conversando sobre distintas cosas, Rebecca le contó sobre la escuela, de cómo un niño insistía en sentarse siempre al lado de ella –cosa que a Ray no le hacía nada de gracia-. Rebecca le comentó acerca de ese niño al que siempre molestaban, Billy Cranston, el cual por alguna razón le recordaba mucho a Egon. Por su parte, Ray le contó sobre esas apariciones de cuerpo completo de clase 3 que capturaron en el departamento de una vieja solterona, y el poltergeist que encontraron haciendo desorden en un jardín de niños. Ray sacó un obsequio que tenía para ella: Una cadena con un dije de circonia color lavanda en forma de lágrima. La niña lo recibió emocionada ante la mirada complacida de Ray, quien estaba contento de que le haya gustado el regalo. El pelirrojo le puso la joya a la niña y entonces, Ray decidió entrar en materia.

-Rebecca, he venido a proponerte algo –dijo el pelirrojo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Dime, Ray…

-Bueno, yo he estado pensando… tu… pues –comentó nervioso Ray-… tu sabes que yo te tengo mucho cariño y pues no quisiera dejar de verte, y si alguien más te adopta, es probable que no nos veamos tanto… o peor… que no nos veamos nunca más.

Un gesto de preocupación asomó por los ojos celestes de la pequeña.

-¿Y qué propones, Ray? –Murmuró y luego sonrió con sus ojos celestes brillando- ¿Quieres que nos fuguemos juntos?

-No, preciosa, yo… yo quiero adoptarte, Rebecca –dijo Ray al fín-. Quiero adoptarte con todas las de la ley para que no te separen de nosotros. Haré todo, absolutamente todo lo que sea necesario para que el juez apruebe la adopción. Lo que sea, Rebecca.

-¿Lo que sea? –dijo Rebecca con sus ojos celestes fijos en los marrones de él.

-Lo que sea –ratificó el pelirrojo y entonces tomó la mano de la niña-. ¿Qué dices, Rebecca? ¿Me permitirías adoptarte?

La niña se quedó mirándolo fijamente unos segundos y bajó la mirada. Era tentadora la oferta, así podría estar cerca de Ray todo el tiempo, seguiría en la misma escuela, no dejaría de ver a todos los del teatro… pero... tendría que pagar un precio muy alto. Si él la adoptaba, eso significaba que Ray sería su papá… y es imposible que alguien pueda llegar a ser la novia de su propio padre… y menos aún podría llegar a casarse algún día con Ray.

-No quiero.

-¿Qué? –inquirió Ray sorprendido.

-Que no quiero –repitió la niña-. No quiero que tú me adoptes, Ray.

-Pero ¿Por qué? –exclamó el pelirrojo sin comprender.

-Porque no quiero que tú seas mi papá, Ray –respondió la niña-. Que me adopte Egon, que me adopte Janine, Peter, Winston… que me adopte cualquiera menos tu.

Esas palabras, cayeron como agua fría sobre Ray Stantz, quien se levantó del sofá lentamente.

-¿Esa es tu última palabra, Rebecca? –Dijo él con una voz colmada de tristeza-. Entonces, no tengo nada más qué decirte.

Rebecca intentó seguirlo pero el salió precipitadamente del lugar. Una vez afuera, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas del pelirrojo quien regresó al cuartel con el corazón roto. Ray llegó al cuartel completamente desanimado.

-¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó Winston al verlo llegar.

-No quiero hablar de eso –dijo Ray mientras se encerraba en un cuarto.

-Creo que Ray tiene un problema –comentó el afroamericano al ver la reacción de su amigo.

-Eso lo sabemos desde hace siglos –comentó Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

-Iré a ver qué pasa –dijo Janine extrañada del comportamiento del pelirrojo

Janine avanzó hacia el cuarto donde Ray se había encerrado y tocó la puerta.

-Ray ¿Puedo pasar?

-Pasa, Janine.

Janine entró y vió a Ray con sus ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

El pelirrojo le explicó todo lo que había ocurrido y la rotunda negativa de la niña a ser adoptada por el. Le contó cómo ella estaba de acuerdo en que cualquiera la adoptara menos él. Janine estaba sorprendida, pero no del todo.

La pelirroja salió del cuarto y poniéndose su abrigo, se dirigió a su coche.

-¿A dónde vas, Janine? –inquirió Peter.

-Necesito ver qué es lo que pasa con Rebecca –dijo la pelirroja.

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió Egon.

-La niña se negó a ser adoptada por Ray –explicó-. Quiere que cualquiera la adopte menos él. Ahora si me permiten, me tengo que ir.

Los muchachos se quedaron sin habla ¿Cómo era que si la niña quería tanto a Ray (cosa que saltaba a la vista), no quería ser adoptada por el? Era ilógico a decir de Egon.

-Bueno –dijo Winston-, la niña acaba de perder a su madre, es obvio que no puede ver a alguien más que la supla…

-Pero ella dijo que cualquiera de nosotros podía adoptarla menos Ray –dijo Peter sin entender.

Janine Melnitz llegó al departamento de Bianca Romanelli en poco tiempo, llamó a la puerta y Bianca le abrió la puerta.

-Señorita Melnitz, qué bueno que viene.

-¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió la pelirroja.

-Becky no para de llorar –respondió la actriz-. El Dr. Stantz se fue repentinamente y la niña estaba llorando.

-Sí –dijo la pelirroja-. Ocurrió algo… Necesito hablar con ella.

-Pase, señorita –dijo la actriz-. Siéntese, en este momento le sirvo un refresco…

-De dieta si es posible –dijo Janine mientras se sentaba.

Bianca le llevó su refresco y fue por la niña. Unos segundos después, la niña llegó con sus ojos azules hinchados, como si hubiera llorado demasiado. Rebecca saludó a la secretaria y se sentó a su lado. Los ojos azules de Janine melnitz se posaron sobre la rubia quien no paraba de acariciar el dije que Ray Stantz le había obsequiado.

-A ver, Becky –dijo ella en tono pacífico-. Vengo para que me expliques ¿Por qué no quieres que Ray te adopte? Siempre pensé que lo querías mucho… y el está muy triste.

-Lo sé –respondió la niña mientras acariciaba la circonia color lavanda de su dije-. Vi que quería llorar cuando se fue.

-¿Acaso no quieres a Ray, Becky?

-¡Claro que lo quiero! –Respingó la niña- Lo quiero mucho…

-Entonces no entiendo…

-Janine, si Ray me adopta el sería mi padre –explicó la niña-. Y yo quiero muchísimo a Ray, con todo mi corazón. Pero no lo quiero como a un padre, no podré nunca verlo como a mi papá y no quiero que eso pase.

-¿Pero por qué? –dijo la pelirroja sin entender.

-Porque quiero a Ray como tú quieres a Egon, Janine… ¿Entiendes?

En ese momento, Janine recordó que ella misma se lo había dicho antes, hacía unos dos años, pero no le daba importancia. La verdad estaba ahí, contundente y palpable

-Si yo permito que Ray me adopte –continuó la niña-, nunca podré tener lo que yo mas quiero, Janine. Sé que estaría cerca de él siempre… pero el precio sería demasiado alto.

-Entiendo pero… Ray está muy triste –dijo Janine.

-Adóptame –dijo la niña sorpresivamente- ¡Adóptame tu, Janine! De ese modo, Ray no será mi papá y no tendré qué estar lejos.

-Ay, mi amor –dijo Janine mirándola con ternura- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo si estos cabrones ni me pagan?

La niña bajó la mirada.

-Entonces olvídenlo –dijo la niña-. Prefiero tener una posibilidad, aunque fuera mínima, que perder toda oportunidad de tenerlo.

-¿Qué le diré a Ray? –Inquirió Janine- No puedo decirle que estás enamorada de el…

-Dile lo que se te ocurra… dile que no te di razones, que solo me negué…

-Entiendo.

La pelirroja se despidió de la niña y marchó rumbo al cuartel, donde los cazafantasmas la esperaban con alguna explicación. Janine lo único que dijo fue que no quería ser adoptada por Ray, pero que nunca le dijo las razones. Pero que la niña había sido determinante en su decisión.

Dos semanas después se enteraron de que de cualquier manera no podrían adoptarla, ya que sus abuelos paternos quienes vivían en Maine, habían reclamado la custodia de Rebecca. Sin embargo, no había noche en la que Ray no recordara el rechazo de Rebecca preguntándose:

-_¿Qué tengo de malo? ¿Qué hice mal para que no me quisiera?_

El timbre sonó indicando que había una emergencia sacando al pelirrojo de sus recuerdos, rápido se puso su uniforme, y bajó por el tubo.

-Tenemos una aparición corpórea clase 3 en Flushing Meadows #1435 –dijo Janine con el teléfono en la mano.

Todos se prepararon, se llevaron sus armas de protones y trampas y subieron al auto de prisa. Mientras Winston conducía el Ecto-1, Ray miraba por la ventanilla meditabundo.

-¿_Por qué, Rebecca?_ –Pensaba el pelirrojo- _¿Por qué no me quisiste a mí? ¿Qué tengo yo de malo?_


	3. New York

**Capítulo 3**

**New York**

_Hace tanto tiempo sin saber de ti,  
>por fin me encuentro frente a frente<br>extraña sensación, buscar adentro  
>en libertad sentirme preso, frente al espejo, llorar mis miedos<em>

_**Canción "Miedo" de Fato Interpretada por Pepe Aguilar**_

El avión aterrizó a las 9 de la mañana en el aeropuerto John Fitzgerald Kennedy. Sara, la chica pelirroja miró por la ventana cómo aterrizaban mientras escuchaba alguna canción en su reproductor portátil. Su hermana Azalie leía tranquilamente mientras Rebecca dormía plácidamente. Sara movió a Rebecca para despertarla. La joven de cabello negro abrió los ojos y miró a la pelirroja.

-¡Ya llegamos! –dijo la pelirroja emocionada.

Rebecca se levantó como impulsada por un resorte. Ya estaba en Nueva York, más cerca de sus seres queridos, más cerca del lugar que la vió nacer, más cerca de la tumba de sus padres, de la vida que conocía…

Más cerca de Ray Stantz…

La joven se asomó por la ventanilla del avión viendo el aeropuerto con una enorme sonrisa, y algunas lágrimas que escapaban de su rostro. Extrañaba tanto su ciudad natal…

-Pronto volverás a verlo –dijo Azalie con una sonrisa.

-Sí –murmuró la neoyorkina.

-Volverás a estar con tu Ray –dijo la pelirroja picándole las costillas con picardía.

Rebecca reía, se encontraba emocionada… y asustada. Estaba dispuesta a ir por todo...

Pero…

¿Y si se había casado?

-El wey sigue soltero –afirmó Azalie con seguridad. La joven de los ojos celestes se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –inquirió Rebecca.

-We… si ella lo dice, es que así es –dijo la pelirroja.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras –dijo la chica de cabello oscuro.

En ese momento, la sobrecargo anunció la llegada a New York City.

Las hermanas le dieron su dirección y teléfono a Rebecca, quien los guardó celosamente. También le dieron el teléfono del hotel donde se hospedarían. Ellas venían desde México, ya que el padre de ellas iría a una convención de directores funerarios, y Sara, siendo tan joven, era toda una embalsamadora, y ésta sería su primera convención internacional.

-Nos avisas si te quedas con el empleo de cazafantasmas –dijo Sara-. Porque queremos darnos una vuelta por el cuartel y conocerlos.

-Claro –dijo Rebecca-. Pero más vale que no pongas tus ojos en mi Ray.

-No te preocupes –dijo Azalie-. Dudo mucho que sea su tipo.

Al bajar del avión, las chicas se despidieron, y se desearon buena suerte. Rebecca miraba a su alrededor entusiasmada mientras escuchaba a Van Halen en su reproductor. Al fín había regresado a casa.

Rebecca iba arrastrando su maleta mientras buscaba entre la gente que iba a recibir a sus familiares un rostro conocido, hasta que vió una enorme cartulina en rosa neón con su nombre escrito.

La chica se dirigió hacia las personas que sostenían el cartel y se encontró con tres damas muy conocidas: Rose Wellington, quien llevaba un abrigo blanco largo y un sombrero a juego. Bianca Romanelli, quien llevaba su cabello en una cola de caballo, lentes oscuros, una chamarra azul y pantalones de mezclilla, cero glamour, ella quería andar cómoda. Melissa Blizzard, en cambio llevaba un pantalón negro y un abrigo del mismo color, solamente resaltado por una bellísima pashmina hindú que le daba un aire exótico a su vestir. Su largo cabello castaño le caía hasta la cintura.

-¿Rebecca? –Dijo Bianca al reconocer en esa joven alta de largo cabello negro, a la niña rubia que alguna vez había sido –Becky, cómo has crecido…

-¿Becky qué te pasó? –Dijo Melissa con sus ojos muy abiertos

-¡Estás enorme! –exclamó Rose llevándose las manos al rostro de la impresión.

Las tres mujeres que habían sido amigas de su madre se adelantaron a abrazarla ansiosas y felices de verla de nuevo entre lágrimas de alegría tanto de ellas, como de la recién llegada.

-¡Ya, ya! –Dijo Melissa retirándose un poco y riendo mientras se secaba las lágrimas- no hay que ser mariconas, además la chica necesita respirar….

-Sí, sí –dijo Bianca recuperando la compostura mientras Rose reía.

Bianca miró a Rebecca constatando cuanto se parecía a Victoria, su madre y lanzó un suspiro mientras sonreía de manera melancólica.

-Te pareces mucho a tu mamá –dijo con aire nostálgico.

-Si… excepto por mi cabello –dijo la joven riendo.

-Pues no creas –dijo Melissa con una sonrisa-. Cuando presentamos por primera vez "Alcanzando el pasado", tu madre lo llevaba de ese mismo color.

-¡Es verdad! –exclamó Rose, quien parecía que acababa de recordarlo- Pero cuando la presentamos la segunda vez, usó peluca…

-Aunque sacaste los ojos de tu padre, cariño –puntualizó Bianca.

Rose notó cómo un grupito de personas se quedaba mirándolas, al parecer las reconocieron.

-Oigan, chicas… sería bueno que nos fuéramos moviendo –dijo Rose-. Creo que ya nos reconocieron.

-Vámonos antes de que confirmen que somos nosotras y se arme una multitud –dijo Melissa preocupada.

Rebecca parecía más preocupada que las tres mujeres.

-¡Es cierto! –Dijo adelantándose hacia la salida- Si ven a tres artistas de Broadway recibiendo a alguna persona deducirán algo… y no quiero que la prensa me moleste.

-Vámonos –dijo Bianca-. Separémonos. Becky, vente conmigo.

-Nos vemos en mi coche –dijo Melissa.

Las cuatro se encontraron junto a la camioneta blanca de Melissa. Afortunadamente no hubo paparazzi que alcanzara a verlas, y nunca pudieron confirmar que ahí habían estado las tres famosas de Broadway.

Ya dentro del coche, habría qué decidir a dónde ir. Lo primero que la joven quiso hacer, fue visitar la tumba de su madre, petición que complacieron sin chistar. Eran principios de Enero, por lo cual el frío en Nueva York era tremendo.

El cementerio de Greenwood estaba cubierto de nieve, pero eso no impedía que recibiera visitas. La cripta donde descansaban los restos de Victoria Elizabeth Spencer-Ashford era una exquisita pieza de arquitectura gótica victoriana; una pequeña capilla con ventanas en arco conopial y bellos vitrales. En esa misma cripta descansaban los restos de su padre, Christopher Alan Spencer. Rebecca acarició el frío mármol donde estaba grabado el nombre de su madre. Un ramo fresco de gardenias estaba en un pequeño florero de plata. Bianca sonrió al verlas

-¿Tu le dejaste esas gardenias a mamá? –inquirió Rebecca mirando a Bianca.

-No, cariño –dijo ella-. La verdad no sé quien se las deja, sólo te puedo decir que flores nunca le faltan a tu madre.

-Ya veo –dijo la joven meditabunda-. Díganme algo ¿Al final le dieron cadena perpetua a Celeste, verdad?

-Por desgracia, sólo le dieron veinticinco años –respondió Melissa-. Aunque sí hubo muchos que exigieron la pena de muerte para esa tipa.

-Quiso alegar demencia –comentó Rose-. Pero no se la valieron.

-Ojalá que esa pinche vieja se pudra y que su vida sea un infierno –dijo la joven con odio, un destello de rabia brilló en sus ojos celestes.

-Su vida es un infierno, mi vida –dijo Bianca en tono despreocupado-. Tengo contactos en Rikers que le dan su calentadita de vez en cuando.

Rose, Melissa y Rebecca miraron a Bianca con los ojos muy abiertos… ella conocía a mucha gente en todos los medios sociales y uno a veces pensaba ¿En qué ambiente se mueve esta mujer?

Hicieron una oración y pronto llevaron a almorzar a la recién llegada. Las cuatro almorzaban alegremente en Joe's Breakfast. Rebecca comía sus waffles acompañados por un jugo de naranja recién exprimido y un coctel de frutas mientras platicaba alegremente con las tres amigas de su madre. Bianca hablaba de cómo se había divorciado de Charles poco después de que la niña se fuera a Maine, y cómo se terminaron casando de nuevo cuando en plena presentación de Mamma Mía, Charles se lo propuso con un hermoso anillo con un zafiro. Melissa, por su parte comentaba sobre su participación en la puesta en escena Footloose, donde Rose también hacía su parte como cantante. Rebecca se encontraba inquieta, ansiosa… cosa que Bianca notó enseguida.

-¿Ocurre algo, Becky? –inquirió la mujer

La joven la miró a los ojos.

-¿Cómo están los cazafantasmas? –inquirió la joven.

-¡Ya te habías tardado, muchacha! –exclamó Melissa entre risas

Bianca sonrió.

-Están bien –respondió-. Con el que tengo más contacto es con Peter Venkman…

-¿Y Ray? ¿Cómo está Ray Stantz?

-Bien –contestó Bianca-. Supongo que bien… no hablo mucho con él, pero si algo hubiera pasado, Peter me pasa el chisme…

Rose observó las manos de la joven de ojos celestes que temblaban constantemente.

-¿Sabes si Ray… está casado? –Dijo- ¿Si está comprometido o tiene a alguien?

-Hasta donde yo sé, Ray Stantz sigue soltero –respondió la actriz-. Hace algún tiempo salió con una chica durante un par de meses, pero no cuajó.

-¡Me alegro! –suspiró la chica como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima-. ¿Saliendo de aquí, podríamos ir al cuartel de los cazafantasmas?

-Vamos a donde tú quieras, Rebecca –afirmó Bianca.

-Eso debería decirlo yo –comentó Melissa.

-Dime algo, Rebecca –intervino Rose- ¿Piensas seguir los pasos de tu mamá? Joanna siempre ha expresado su interés en hacer una obra contigo. Sería un éxito en taquilla. Broadway te está esperando

-No –dijo Rebecca riendo-. En realidad quiero aplicar para obtener empleo como cazafantasmas y estudiar. Ya me aceptaron en Columbia, sólo me falta que me acepten como cazafantasmas. Estuve practicando y entrenando por mí misma. Anduve viajando en México durante un año y vi muchas cosas interesantes. De hecho, de ahí vengo. Estuve en Tampico, que es maravilloso, hay dos hospitales abandonados y muchas construcciones antiguas. Y la playa… Dios mío, la playa…

-Me imagino que te divertiste mucho –dijo Rose sonriendo-.

-Vaya que te divertiste–comentó Melissa.

Bianca pidió la cuenta, la cual se tardó debido a un escándalo que armó una mujer cuyo hijo melindroso se puso a hacer berrinche sólo porque no le habían dado suficiente miel para sus Hot Cakes. Ya estando en la calle, fueron hacia donde habían aparcado el carro mientras un predicador callejero las seguía mientras hablaba del fín del mundo. Las cuatro subieron al carro y mientras Melissa arrancaba, pudieron escuchar una sirena bastante conocida. Rebecca volteó instintivamente y vió el Ecto-1 a todo velocidad por la calle. Rebecca sintió su corazón latir con fuerza… probablemente ahí iba Ray.

-¿Quieres seguirlos? –preguntó Melissa mirando a Rebecca como si le estuviera proponiendo hacer una travesura.

-No –dijo Rebecca-. Mejor vamos al cuartel. Quiero aplicar para el empleo.

-De acuerdo –dijo Melissa riendo.

Al llegar al cuartel, Melissa estacionó su coche muy cerca del cuartel de los cazafantasmas. Rebecca se bajó del coche y miró el edificio con una gran nostalgia… la joven contuvo las lágrimas. Rebecca se puso a pensar en qué le diría a los muchachos, qué le diría a Janine… ¿Les diría quien era en el primer momento? ¿O mejor dejaría que se dieran cuenta por sí solos? Sus manos sudaban mucho cuando vió a pegajoso salir del edificio atravesando la puerta; al parecer el fantasma buscaba algo. El pequeño espectro verde se topó frente a frente con la joven, a quien reconoció enseguida.

-¡Rebecca! –exclamó el fantasma con sus ojos muy abiertos y casi cristalinos de la emoción

-¡Pegajoso! –dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa- ¡Cuánto tiempo!

El fantasma se arrojó a abrazarla llenándola con ectoplasma y llorando.

-Te extrañé mucho –decía Pegajoso entre risas y lágrimas-. Pero ahora estás grande… Y tu cabello se volvió negro…

-¿Y Ray? –preguntó emocionada la chica mientras se limpiaba

-Se fue a atrapar fantasmas, ya sabes –dijo el fantasma verde-. Pero aquí está Janine, déjame le digo que estás aquí…

Pegajoso se dio la media vuelta, pero Rebecca le impidió que se fuera.

-No le digas que estoy aquí –dijo la joven guiñando el ojo-. Voy a entrar, pero no le digas que soy yo… incluso si no me reconoce, no le digas, ya le diré en su momento es una sorpresa.

El fantasmita se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y sonrió.

-Sí, es un secreto –dijo Pegajoso.

-Ahora ve con Janine y no le digas que me viste.

-Sí –dijo el fantasmita con una gran sonrisa y fue rápidamente.

Rebecca se quedó con las amigas de su madre afuera y se pusieron a planear su llegada. Ellas acordaron que Bianca, Melissa y Rose entrarían primero con la excusa de que la primera quería visitar a Peter para pedirle algún favor. Minutos después, Rebecca entraría para aplicar para el empleo de cazafantasmas.

Janine Melnitz se encontraba en su escritorio leyendo una "Cosmopolitan" cuando Pegajoso entró precipitadamente al cuartel. La pelirroja notó la enorme sonrisa en el rostro del pequeño espectro; dejó su revista a un lado y sonrió.

-Vaya pegajoso –dijo-. Te ves muy contento ¿A quién le robaste la comida ahora?

El fantasmita frunció el ceño. Súbitamente se oyeron golpes en la puerta.

-Ve a abrir, Pegajoso.

El fantasma obedeció; se fue flotando hacia la puerta y abrió, dejando entrar a las tres mujeres que fueran amigas de Victoria Ashford.

-Janine, cariño ¿No nos vas a dejar entrar? –dijo Bianca con su desparpajo habitual.

La secretaria se levantó de su escritorio al ver a las visitantes.

-¿Bianca, cómo has estado? -dijo- Supongo que buscas a Peter…

-Sí, queríamos saludarlo –respondió la actriz-, a él y todos… ¿Y tu cómo te encuentras, Janine?

-Bien, muy bien, como siempre esperando la paga –comentó la pelirroja-. Los muchachos salieron a cazar a un fantasma en Flushing, no sé si quieran esperarlos o prefieran venir al rato.

-Tenemos suficiente tiempo libre –dijo Melissa con el cigarro en mano mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio.

-Mientras podemos aventarnos una buena platica entre chicas –mencionó Rose.

-¿Y cómo les ha ido? –inquirió Janine.

-Pues de momento desocupadas, pero en marzo ya empezamos audiciones ya que Maxwell Sheffield quiere hacer "Rent" –comentó Melissa-. Rose también hará casting.

-A mí me acaban de llamar de Disney porque quieren que preste mi voz para un personaje de la nueva película –dijo Bianca entusiasmada-. El próximo mes iré a los estudios Disney a grabar.

-¡Qué bien! –exclamó la pelirroja-. Oigan… y ¿Han tenido noticias de Becky?

-Pues sólo supimos que andaba vacacionando en México –comentó Bianca.

La conversación se interrumpió al ver cómo la puerta se abría dejando ver a una joven alta de piel pálida y largo cabello negro.

-Buenos días –dijo la chica entrando al cuartel-. He venido a checar el empleo… me enteré de que tienen una vacante.

-Pues hay vacante –dijo la pelirroja en tono indiferente-. Pero dudo que te interese, no necesitamos gente en el área administrativa; estamos buscando gente para trabajo de campo, es decir, cazafantasmas.

-Lo sé –replicó la joven-.Y es el puesto en el que estoy interesada.

-Pues en ese caso ven, que te haré la entrevista –dijo la pelirroja con indiferencia.

Rebecca entró mirando a su alrededor, con gran nostalgia e ilusión reflejadas en sus ojos celestes. Nada había cambiado; al menos no de manera perceptible. La joven se acercó al escritorio y vió a Janine, quien no parecía ponerle mucha atención, y mucho menos parecía entusiasmada con la llegada de un nuevo miembro al equipo. Rebecca sonrió al ver a la pelirroja, quien encontró el rostro de la joven vagamente familiar.

-Bien, niña, siéntate –indicó Janine señalando una silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio.

Rebecca vió de reojo a las amigas de su madre quienes intercambiaban miradas y risitas entre sí.

-Sí, señorita –dijo Rebecca sin poder contener la emoción que le causaba volver a ver a Janine y volver a estar en ese lugar.

-¿De qué te ríes, muchacha? –dijo Janine molesta.

-No, no me río –dijo la joven-. Es que usted me recuerda mucho a una amiga, es todo.

-Ya veo –dijo Janine mientras buscaba unos papeles en el cajón de al lado.

Era evidente que Janine no se sentía demasiado feliz de tener a una chica tratando de ser cazafantasmas, y es que ya había habido varias chicas en el puesto, pero muchas renunciaban casi de inmediato por razones que variaban desde experiencias traumáticas en el trabajo hasta simple deserción por embarazo. La pelirroja llegó a simpatizar con algunas de ellas y a odiar a otras. Y por desgracia, la última chica que trabajó con ellos, era una zorra que buscaba novio, a decir de Janine. Y para disgusto de la secretaria, la chica había puesto sus ojos precisamente en Egon, para desgracia de la chica, ya que Janine sobornó a Pegajoso para que le hiciera la vida de cuadritos y terminara renunciando por su propia cuenta. Después de ese incidente, Janine decidió que los miembros femeninos en el grupo eran un peligro, ya que, aunque Peter Venkman era un coqueto sin remedio, el que tenía más atractivo con las mujeres era precisamente Egon.

La pelirroja sacó unas hojas y se dispuso a hacerle varias preguntas a la chica.

-Muy bien, querida –dijo Janine-. Es necesario que te haga algunas preguntas y te haga una prueba para ver qué tan apta eres para éste trabajo. Primero: ¿Creés en fantasmas y espectros?

-Sí –dijo la joven-, de hecho de niña tuve un encuentro con un espectro incorpóreo clase 6, y varios poltergeists.

-Interesante –observó la pelirroja-. ¿Tienes conocimientos de parapsicología?

-He leído mucho sobre parapsicología, actividad paranormal, y temas sobrenaturales, así como de mitología y folklore de varios pueblos –respondió Rebecca-. Además estoy a punto de entrar a Columbia a estudiar parapsicología.

-Bien. ¿Practicas algún deporte? Éste empleo requiere condición física…

-Sí, practico Soft Combat, practiqué Tae-kwon-do y estuve un par de meses en Kung-fu –dijo Rebecca.

-Vaya –dijo Janine en un tono irónico-. Así que eres algo pendenciera…

-Sí, no lo niego –dijo la chica riendo.

-Una pregunta muy importante ¿Estás dispuesta a vivir aquí? –Inquirió la pelirroja- Es necesario, ya que los fantasmas no tienen horario.

-Claro –respondió la joven.

-Muy bien… ¿Por qué quieres ser cazafantasmas?

-Porque desde que tenía alrededor de 10 años ha sido mi sueño –dijo la joven sonriendo mientras echaba un mechón de su cabello negro hacia atrás-. De hecho, he dedicado mi vida a entrenarme en lo posible para ser una cazafantasmas.

Janine se levantó del escritorio y dejó las hojas ahí.

-Perfecto –dijo-. Ahora, antes de aceptarte plenamente como un miembro del equipo, será necesario hacerte una prueba de valor y otra de puntería. Sígueme.

-Perfecto -dijo Rebecca mientras obedecía a Janine.

Melissa miró a sus dos amigas con una risita traviesa.

-Ni se imagina que se trata de Becky, ¿Se dan cuenta?

-Es que todos la tenemos ubicada como la niña rubia –dijo Rose.

-No hay qué decir nada –dijo Bianca con una sonrisa traviesa-. Vamos a ver a qué horas se dan cuenta. Igual con los muchachos cuando lleguen.

Rebecca salió victoriosa de las pruebas, por lo cual Janine parecía sorprendida. La pelirroja se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio indicando a la chica de cabello negro que se sentase. Janine se puso a teclear en la computadora.

-Muy bien, debo reconocer que eres bastante apta –dijo la secretaria-. Aunque eres muy joven. Necesito que me des tus datos para comunicarme contigo.

-Con gusto –dijo la chica sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

-Muy bien… ¿Nombre?

-Rebecca Spencer-Ashford.

Janine empezó a anotar el nombre y entonces se detuvo un momento… conocía ese nombre. Lentamente, la pelirroja dirigió su mirada hacia la joven de cabello negro que tenía en frente suyo mirándola directamente a los ojos celestes.

-Becky… eres… ¿Eres tú? –dijo Janine con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, sin poder ocultar el asombro y la emoción.

Rebecca asintió, la pelirroja le dio un abrazo muy efusivo.

-¡Rebecca perdóname te juro que no sabía que eras tú! –Dijo la pelirroja y luego se retiró para observarla mejor- ¡Pero mira cuánto has crecido!

-¡Y vaya que creció! –dijo Bianca mientras agarraba los pechos de la hija de quien fuera su mejor amiga.

-Esteeee…. ¿Podrías dejármelas? –dijo la chica algo avergonzada.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? –reclamó la secretaria a las tres damas.

-Pues queríamos ver si la reconocías –dijo Melissa.

-Además era una sorpresa –replicó Bianca.

-Es que estás tan cambiada –afirmó Janine-. ¿Pero por qué teñiste tu cabello de negro?

-Ah, larga historia –comentó la joven de cabello negro que en realidad era rubia-. Me gusta como luzco de cabello negro.

-¡Por Dios! –Dijo Janine- Espera a que vengan los muchachos…

-¿Cómo está Ray? –Dijo la joven- ¿Cómo están todos?

-Todos están muy bien –respondió Janine-. Aunque hoy noté a Ray algo melancólico…

-¿De verdad? –Dijo Rebecca-. Me muero por verlo de nuevo… me muero por verlos a todos pero… extrañé tanto a Ray…

-Pues cuando vengan no les diré nada a ver si te reconocen –dijo la pelirroja guiñando el ojo en un gesto de complicidad-. Mientras mejor ven y cuéntame… ¿Qué has hecho en todos estos años?

Los cazafantasmas regresaban al cuartel en el Ecto-1 después de haber capturado a la manifestación corpórea clase 3 de Flushing Meadows. Ray Stantz miraba por la ventanilla con un aire melancólico en sus ojos color avellana.

-En serio, Ray –dijo Peter algo molesto- no sé qué te pasa hoy que andas tan distraído…

-¿Qué dices, Peter? –dijo el pelirrojo como sacado de un trance- Perdona, estaba algo distraído.

-Olvídalo, Ray –suspiró Peter.

-Ray, no debes dejar que te afecte tanto –dijo Egon.

-Egon tiene razón, Ray –dijo Winston-. Ya era para que lo superaras… Ya han pasado seis años.

-Simplemente no te entiendo, Ray –comentó Peter-. Ni siquiera cuando rompiste con Elaine te pusiste así…

-Y de hecho lo superaste más rápido –mencionó Winston.

-Pero era diferente –dijo Ray-. Lo de Elaine fue de común acuerdo… y Becky me rechazó… y nunca supe por qué.

El Ecto-1 dio vuelta en una esquina y llegó al cuartel, cuya cochera ya estaba siendo abierta por Janine y una misteriosa chica de cabello oscuro que ellos ignoraban que se trataba de Rebecca, ya que las mujeres oyeron la sirena del coche justo a tiempo para abrir el portón. Ray alcanzó a ver por la ventanilla a la hermosa joven de cabello negro y piel pálida.

-_Qué bonita muchacha _–pensó Ray sin dejar de mirarla por la ventanilla

-Vaya, al parecer tenemos visitas –dijo Peter sonriendo- ¿Ya vieron a ese bombón que está con Janine?

-Yo la ví primero –exclamó el pelirrojo.

No terminaba el Ecto-1 de estacionarse cuando Peter se bajó del coche y corrió hacia la joven.

-Buenos días, señorita –dijo Peter mientras le daba la mano-. Soy el doctor Peter Venkman ¿Acaso necesita de nuestros servicios?

-En realidad vino por el empleo, Dr. Venkman –dijo Janine.

-¿En verdad? –respondió el psicólogo.

Peter miró a la joven y tuvo un sobresalto, por alguna razón le recordó a Victoria, sin embargo, lejos de provocarle atracción, sintió otro tipo de cariño… algo más… paternal.

-Hizo todas las pruebas y créame, Dr. Venkman, es bastante apta –continuó la secretaria.

En ese momento, Winston y Egon llegaron a donde la chica, dejando a un molesto Ray cerrando el portón.

El rubio miró a la joven, al igual que su amigo de color y notaron algo muy familiar en ella… esa sonrisa… esos ojos…

Rebecca, por su parte se sentía sumamente emocionada y nerviosa. Ansiosa por ver a Ray Stantz.

-Ella vino a solicitar el empleo –comentó Peter-. Y según Janine, la chica tiene aptitudes.

-Muy bien, señorita, le presento a mis camaradas, el Dr. Egon Spengler y Winston Zeddemore y…

En ese momento, Ray Stantz llegó apresuradamente hacia donde estaba el grupo.

-Y este –continuó Peter poniendo su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo-, es el Dr. Ray Stantz.

Ray extendió la mano para saludarla.

-Mucho gusto, señorita…

Ray tomó la mano de la joven y tuvo una extraña sensación. Ray la miró.

En ese momento, los ojos castaños encontraron los celestes.

Ray y Rebecca se quedaron mirando uno a la otra durante unos minutos sin decir nada. Rebecca sonreía expectante, su corazón latía desaforadamente al ver que Ray Stantz no había cambiado casi nada.

-¿Rebecca? –murmuró el científico con los ojos cristalizados. Ella asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Peter, Egon y Winston voltearon a verla sorprendidos, y es que la última vez que la vieron ella era aún una niña rubia de 12 años que lloraba por la muerte de su madre.

El primer impulso de Ray, fue abrazarla; y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, de hecho todos, incluyendo la misma Rebecca se dieron cuenta de ello cuando vieron que por un momento fugáz, el pelirrojo abrió sus brazos dando un paso hacia la joven sonriendo cuando de pronto, unas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza…

_No quiero que tú me adoptes, Ray…_

_Que me adopte Egon, que me adopte Janine, Peter, Winston… _

_Que me adopte cualquiera menos tú._

Raymond Stantz se detuvo en seco y dio un paso hacia atrás mientras la sonrisa se borraba de su rostro y bajaba la mirada. Rebecca se acercó hacia el sin entender esa reacción.

-Me… Me da gusto que estés aquí –dijo el pelirrojo en tono sombrío-. Muchachos tengo qué dejar esto en la unidad contenedora.

Ray se escabulló dejando a Rebecca con el abrazo que ella hubiera deseado darle mientras los demás observaron la escena, algunos sorprendidos, y otros no tanto. La joven bajó la mirada.

-Al parecer nunca lo va a superar –suspiró Peter.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Murmuró la joven- Pensé que le alegraría verme…

-Ray quedó muy dolido desde que le dijiste que no querías que él te adoptara –comento Janine.

-¡Pero yo no quería lastimarlo! –Dijo Rebecca angustiada- Jamás fue esa mi intención…

-Dale tiempo –dijo Peter poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la joven-. Ray será un infantil y aniñado… pero no es rencoroso.

-Peter tiene razón –corroboró Winston mientras colgaba su paquete de protones en el locker.

-Pero con todo, qué gusto volver a verte, Becky –dijo Egon mientras le daba un apretón de manos-. Ahora, si me permites iré a hablar con Ray.

Egon fue a alcanzar a su amigo mientras la chica se quedaba con los demás. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la sala.

-Pero vaya que has crecido, Becky –dijo Winston mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo-. Qué bueno que no te has olvidado de nosotros.

-Pero si estás muy cambiada –dijo Peter mientras tomaba de la mano a la joven y le daba una vuelta-. Te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa… justo como tu madre. Eres idéntica –agregó con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Gracias –dijo la chica-. Yo también los extrañé a todos.

-Pero te voy a regañar, muchacha –dijo Peter en un tono más enérgico-; ¿Qué es eso de teñirte el cabello de negro? ¿Qué no vez que no te reconocimos? Yo te recordaba con tu cabello rubio, como el de tu madre…

-Bueno, es que me gusta cómo luce mi cabello oscuro –replicó Rebecca-. Me hace ver más pálida y me da más presencia.

-Bueno, de que te ves muy bien, te ves bien –dijo el afroamericano-. Lo que pasa es que verte así de repente y tan diferente es un shock.

En ese momento, las tres mujeres que recibieron a Rebecca en el aeropuerto hicieron acto de presencia. Bianca carraspeó llamando la atención de Peter. El psicólogo la miró y corrió a saludarla al igual que a Rose y a Melissa.

-Bianca, preciosa ¿Cómo estás? –Dijo Peter.

-Aquí, que les trajimos a esta sorpresita –respondió la actriz.

-Y vaya sorpresa –comentó Winston.

Comenzaron a charlar amenamente mientras Rebecca le contaba a Janine sobre sus aventuras en su viaje a México y todas las palabras y expresiones que aprendió en el vecino país de habla hispana.

-Y a todo esto –dijo Melissa cigarro en mano interrumpiendo a Peter, quien conversaba alegremente con Bianca- ¿Rebecca se quedará con el empleo o no?

Peter la miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo dices? –Exclamó y entonces se volvió hacia Rebecca- ¿Entonces en verdad viniste a solicitar empleo aquí como cazafantasmas?

-Claro Peter –dijo Janine con los papeles en mano-, y he de decirte que es bastante capáz…

-Déjame ver –dijo Peter mientras Janine le entregaba los papeles donde anotó todas las observaciones y todo lo que la joven de los ojos celestes respondió en la entrevista.

-Pues –dijo el psicólogo mientras leía el informe que la pelirroja le entregó- en realidad si aplicas perfectamente para tu trabajo pero…

-¿Pero qué? –inquirió Rebecca con un gesto de preocupación.

Peter la miró preocupado.

-Si te pasa algo… ¿Qué le voy a decir a tu madre? –dijo éste.

-Le dirás que es la vida que yo elegí –respondió Rebecca encogiéndose de hombros-. Conozco bien los peligros de este empleo y que aún así quiero ser parte de ello. Ya soy mayor de edad, y yo decido cómo vivir. En realidad, siempre lo he hecho, incluso desde niña. Y yo consigo lo que quiero… cueste lo que cueste, Peter.

Peter vio la mirada decidida en los ojos celestes de la hija de quien fuera en algún momento su pareja y sonrió.

-Pues bien –dijo el psicólogo al fin mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros-, estás contratada. Bienvenida a los cazafantasmas.

La joven sonrió mientras Bianca, Janine, Rose y Melissa la abrazaban en señal de felicitación. Winston también la felicitó.

-Eso significa que vivirás aquí, ¿No es cierto? –dijo Winston.

-Pues sí –dijo Janine-. Tendré que darle una buena limpiada al dormitorio de chicas. ¿Me ayudas, Pegajoso?

El fantasmita asintió pero Peter de inmediato objetó.

-Mejor dile a alguien más que te ayude –dijo Peter-. No querrás que Pegajoso deje el lugar lleno de babas.

-Le diré a Ray –dijo Janine.

Egon Spengler se encontraba en el sótano hablando con Ray.

-Ray ¿No crees que deberías superarlo? –dijo el rubio mirando a su amigo vaciar las trampas en la Unidad Contenedora-. Después de todo, Rebecca vino a vernos.

-Vino a verlos a ustedes –dijo Ray serio- De seguro no tenía intención de verme… después de todo no quiso vivir conmigo.

-Siempre me extrañó esa decisión –reflexionó Egon-. Después de todo, ella siempre fue muy apegada a ti, más que a cualquiera de nosotros.

-Lo único que sé es que ella no me aceptó a mí –dijo Ray mientras vaciaba la última trampa-. No sé qué le hice, no sé qué tengo de malo… la noche que murió Victoria ella me pidió que la dejara dormir conmigo y tan solo unos días después… me dijo todo eso.

En ese momento, Janine entró al lugar.

-Ray ¿Puedes ayudarme? –Dijo la pelirroja- Necesitamos darle una arreglada al dormitorio para chicas.

-¿Y eso? –inquirió el rubio.

-Tenemos un nuevo elemento en el equipo –respondió Janine sonriendo.

-Ahí voy –dijo el pelirrojo mientras subía la escalera.

-Voy con ustedes –dijo Egon siguiendo a ambos.

Ray y Janine limpiaban la habitación que sería para Rebecca con la ayuda de Winston, mientras Peter ayudaba a Egon con uno de sus inventos. Normalmente Ray hubiera sido quien ayudara al rubio, pero decidió dejarlo que se desahogara con Janine y Winston.

La recámara que estaba destinada a Rebecca fue arreglada en corto tiempo ya que la última persona que la había ocupado, no tenía de 6 meses de haberse ido. Al terminar de cambiar las sábanas a la cama, Ray se sentó sobre ésta y lanzó un suspiro.

-¿Qué hago? –dijo el pelirrojo-. Alguno de ustedes, aconséjeme…

El afroamericano y la pelirroja se sentaron a los lados del más joven de los cazafantasmas.

-¿Qué pasa, compañero? –inquirió Winston.

-No sé qué hacer –dijo Ray-. No sé si deba hablarle, no sé si… En realidad no esperaba el verla de nuevo… aquí… viviendo con nosotros…

-¿Te molesta su presencia? –cuestionó Janine preocupada.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-¡No! ¡Nunca me molestaría la presencia de Rebecca! –Dijo- A decir verdad… tengo sentimientos encontrados… estoy feliz de verla, me alegra el tenerla de nuevo conmigo, es decir… con nosotros –agregó emocionado-. Pero… por otro lado… me duele. Me duele mucho… no puedo olvidar que ella no me quiso. ¡Y quiero hablarle! Parte de mí quiere sentarse a platicar con ella, y que volvamos a ser como en los viejos tiempos… pero… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces y… ella está tan… Cambiada. ¿Y si la molesto? ¿Y si no me quiere cerca?... Y si... ¿Piensa que soy tonto?

-Bueno, Ray –comentó la secretaria-. Ella ha crecido, pero si me lo preguntas, yo creo que en esencia es la misma… Y la verdad, yo la ví muy emocionada por verte. Y por cómo la trataste hace rato, ella también está preocupada de que no la quieres… no la odies.

-¡No! –Saltó Ray- Yo jamás podría odiarla…

-Pues yo que tú se lo diría inmediatamente –recalcó Janine-, Parecía que en cualquier rato se fuera a poner a llorar. Sabes que Becky es muy sensible… y más tratándose de ti…

Peter venía entrando a la habitación con algunas almohadas extras.

-¿Ya vieron lo grande que está Becky? –dijo Peter cual si fuera un padre orgulloso de su hija- Y lo hermosa que está… si no fuera por esa idea loca de pintarse el cabello estaría igualita que su madre… ¿A quién se le ocurre arruinárselo de esa manera? Las morenas quieren ser rubias y ella que es rubia quiere ser morena…

-Pues sí, pero a ella le gusta –dijo Winston-. Además le sienta muy bien… ¿O no, colegas?

-Claro que sí –dijo Janine-. Se ve muy guapa. ¿Verdad Ray?

-Sí –dijo el pelirrojo con un suspiro-. Bastante linda

Siguieron arreglando la alcoba hasta que estuvo lista, después de eso, Peter, quien no cabía de contento, los invitó a cenar a todos para celebrar la bienvenida a la nueva miembro de Los cazafantasmas a un restaurante Bistro.

Comieron entre risas y bromas, los únicos que parecían algo incómodos eran precisamente la festejada y Ray Stantz. Por más bromas que hubiera, por más tranquilo que estuviera el ambiente no podían relajarse. Ambos tenían la mente llena de preguntas que no podían contestar. Bianca observó preocupada la escena; esperaba que todo volviera a ser como cuando ella era pequeña y siempre andaban como si fueran siameses. La actriz tomó a Peter del brazo y le dijo al oído.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? –pregunto- Bianca- Pensé que cuando se vieran de nuevo estarían como antes… Ya sabes, como si compartieran algún órgano vital o algo…

-De Ray, ya sabes –respondió-. Y Becky… pues supongo que se siente rechazada… ¡Qué cabrón!... Haciendo sentir mal a mi bebé…

-Hay que hacer algo Peter… el ambiente está tan tenso…

-¿Qué se te ocurre? –indagó el psicólogo.

-Hay qué ver una manera de dejarlos solos –respondió Bianca-. Tienen qué hablar y arreglar sus diferencias…

Peter y Bianca cuchichearon un poco y al terminar la cena pusieron en marcha su plan…

La actriz se levantó de la mesa sorpresivamente.

-Chicas –dijo haciendo una sutil señal que ni ella misma percibió-, acompáñenme al baño.

-Claro –dijeron Rose y Melissa levantándose al mismo tiempo.

-También voy –dijo Rebecca levantándose y siendo detenida por Peter.

-No, no y no, Becky, ellas tienen cosas qué hablar…

La chica se sentó confundida y siguió comiendo. Peter fingió que garabateaba en una servilleta y sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, se lo pasó a Janine por debajo de la mesa. Después de unos minutos, Peter hizo como que buscaba algo en su ropa, cosa que Ray notó.

-¿Qué pasa, Peter? –inquirió el pelirrojo extrañado.

-No encuentro mi cartera, se me hace que la dejé en el carro –dijo mientras se levantaba-. Acompáñame, Winston.

El interpelado asintió y se levantó dejando la mesa junto con el psicólogo.

Después de un rato, Janine le dio un codazo a Egon.

-Egon… necesito que me acompañes afuera un momento –dijo la pelirroja.

Egon, quien no era muy bueno para ese tipo de cosas, estaba renuente.

-¿Tiene qué ser ahora, Janine?

-Me urge –puntualizo la secretaria.

Egon se levanto a regañadientes y siguió a Janine dejando solos a Ray y a Rebecca.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que se había quedado solo con Rebecca, lo cual lo puso algo tenso. ¿Qué hacer en ese momento tan incómodo? Afortunadamente, Rebecca fue quien rompió ese silencio incómodo.

-¿Y a dónde se fueron los demás? –Dijo la chica.

-No tengo ni idea –respondió Ray confundido.

Rebecca sonrió levemente.

-Oye Ray ¿Y no vas a decirme nada sobre mi cabello? –Inquirió la chica intentando romper el hielo- Todo el mundo me ha comentado algo sobre mi cabello teñido menos tu.

Ray la miró algo sorprendido. La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Pues… un cambio bastante radical –replicó Ray-. De hecho no te reconocí a la primera… Pero sí te sienta bien.

-Tú sigues justo como te recordaba, Ray –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo –dijo él en un tono sombrío.

Rebecca lo miró largamente. ¿Será que él la odiaba?

-Te molesta mi presencia… ¿Verdad? –preguntó ella en tono melancólico mientras bajaba la mirada.

-No me molesta –replicó el-, me sorprende…

-Y no de una buena manera, por lo que veo –comentó ella.

-No es eso… es solo que… no lo asimilo… Tanto tiempo lejos… y ahora de la nada vuelves… Pensé que no volvería a verte nunca.

-Te extrañé, Ray.

El pelirrojo lanzó un suspiro. ¿Cómo era posible que esa niña le dijera eso? ¿No había sido ella la que no quería ser adoptada por él? ¿La que prefería que cualquiera de los otros la adoptara menos él? El pelirrojo se levantó.

-Por favor, no tienes qué decirme las cosas por lástima, Rebecca –dijo Ray amargamente con sus ojos clavados en ella-. No lo necesito y menos viniendo de ti.

En ese momento, Ray estuvo a punto de echarle en cara lo mucho que le había dolido su rechazo, y cómo ese recuerdo tan amargo aun lo perseguía. Por fortuna, en ese mismo instante, Bianca llegó con las demás.

-Disculpen la tardanza –dijo la actriz sentándose- ¿Y los demás?

-Se salieron –comentó Rebecca.

-Y… ¿Han hablado de lo lindo mientras no estamos? –preguntó Rose- Debe haber mucho que tengan qué decirse…

-No, para nada… Ray me odia –dijo de sopetón ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

-¿Perdón? –Inquirió Ray a la defensiva- Aquí la única que me odia eres tú…

-Yo no tengo razón para odiarte –replicó la chica.

-Pues ya me has demostrado todo lo contrario, niña –respondió Ray-. Y no estoy aquí para que me acusen así que me voy.

Ray se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. Por un momento pareció notar que los ojos celestes de Rebecca se humedecían.

-¡Oye Ray! –dijo Bianca yendo tras el pelirrojo- Espera…

Bianca salió tras el dejando a las chicas solas con Rebecca.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Melissa

-¿Le dijiste algo a Ray? –indagó Rose.

Rebecca negó con la cabeza, tenía su mirada baja y se alcanzó a ver cómo una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos, pero inmediatamente se limpió, respiró hondo y se enderezó.

-Sólo hablamos de mi cabello y cosas superficiales, aunque él se notó muy… frío –explicó la chica- Luego le dije que lo había extrañado.

-¿Y el qué te dijo? –inquirió Melissa

-Que no necesitaba que le dijera las cosas por lástima.

-Supongo que Ray sigue afectado por eso –murmuró Rose.

-¡Caramba! ¿Qué no puede superarlo? –Dijo Melissa divertida- ¡Ni siquiera cuando rompió con la novia andaba tan nena!

-De hecho lo supero bastante rápido –comentó Rose.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Cómo que superar? –Dijo Rebecca sin entender- ¿Qué demonios le pude haber hecho yo?

Rose y Melissa se miraron y soltaron una risita de complicidad.

-Bueno, Rebecca… -dijo Melissa entre risas- Prácticamente le dijiste que no servía para tu padre…

-¡Yo nunca quise decir eso! –Saltó la chica alarmada.

-Bueno, pero sabes que Ray es muy sensible –explicó Rose-. Y eso fue lo que el entendió…

-¿Pues qué esperaban? –Dijo Rebecca exasperada caminando en círculos- Ni modo que le dijera a Ray: "No quiero que me adoptes por que cuando sea grande quiero coger contigo"

-¡¿QUEEEEE? –Exclamaron ambas artistas.

Rebecca se dio cuenta de su error, y entonces tomó aire y recuperó la compostura…

-Sí… me gusta Ray –explicó la chica en tono serio y algo defensivo con su rostro sonrojado- Siempre me ha gustado, de hecho ¿Algún problema con eso?

-¡Wow! –exclamó Rose- Jamás pensé que… Cuando Bianca se entere… ¿Qué dirá?

-Pues si hubieras dicho eso, lo hubiera tomado mejor… muchísimo mejor que lo otro…

-Pues en este momento el solo trataría de evitar que lo tocaras… no pensaría que lo ves como una asquerosa bolsa de pus –Indicó Rose.

-¡Pero yo no lo veo así! –exclamó la joven de los ojos celestes.

-Pero él cree que sí –dijeron Rose y Melissa a coro-. ¡Ese es el problema!

Rebecca se sentó dejándose caer sobre la silla y apoyando los brazos en la mesa.

-Bonita chingadera… -murmuró.

Bianca había alcanzado a Ray en el estacionamiento y trató de razonar con el.

-A ver Stantz ¿Qué pasó allí? –inquirió Bianca.

-¡Ella empezó con sus hipocresías! –respondió Stantz.

Un bofetón cruzó el rostro del pelirrojo.

-Mi niña jamás te diría nada de manera hipócrita –dijo Bianca muy seria-. De hecho ella peca de claridosa…

-Pero ella dijo que yo la odiaba y no es cierto –Replicó Ray sobándose el cachete.

-Pues no te has visto nada amable con ella tampoco –respondió Bianca.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –dijo el al borde del llanto- Ella no quiere mi amabilidad… no quiere nada de mí. Ella es la única que me odia.

Bianca lo abrazó de manera maternal.

-Ya, Ray… bien sabes que eso no es cierto… -dijo Bianca- ¿Por qué no creces un poco y vas y arreglas las cosas con ella? Los dos se están portando de una manera muy estúpida por una tontería…

-Es que nunca supe por qué me rechazó…

-De seguro fue una cosa de niños ¿Realmente necesitas saberlo para ser felíz? ¿No puedes ignorarlo y tomar el cariño que ella te quiere brindar?

-Tal vez tengas razón –dijo Bianca.

-Yo siempre la tengo, Ray –dijo Bianca en tono de suficiencia-. Así que ve allí y discúlpate con ella.

Ambos regresaron al restaurante donde se encontraron a todos los demás, que ya habían llegado junto con Rebecca quien no dejaba de romper servilletas de los nervios.

-Perdón la tardanza –dijo Bianca-. Ya saben, por aquí alguien se pone como NENA cuando no come bien.

Todos siguieron comiendo, el ambiente se había aligerado más. Ray y Rebecca se miraban de repente, y apartaban la mirada inmediatamente después. Buscaban la manera para hablarse, pero no hallaban el momento.

La cena transcurrió normal hasta que mientras Peter y Bianca pagaban la cuenta (la cual fue bastante alta para sorpresa de Peter). Mientras, Ray al fín se acercó a Rebecca.

-Oye, Rebecca… yo…

-Dime, Ray…

En ese instante, Peter jaló a Ray.

-Bueeeno, ya nos vamos –dijo el Psicólogo alegremente mientras sujetaba a su amigo del brazo.

-Claro, nos vemos allá –dijo Bianca mientras hacía lo mismo con Rebecca-. Becky, tú te vienes con nosotras, y Janine, aún hay espacio si quieres venir. No querrás ir entre puro hombre ¿Qué tal si abusan de ti? –agregó mirando pícaramente a Egon.

Los muchachos miraban con una sonrisa maliciosa al rubio quien estaba levemente sonrojado mientras negaba con la cabeza sutilmente.

-Claro, Bianca –dijo Janine-. ¡Voy con ustedes!

Y asi lo hicieron… Los hombres en el Ecto 1 y las chicas en otro. Y el tema en los dos era el mismo… El reencuentro entre Ray y Rebecca.

-¿Y? ¿No estás felíz? De eso pedías tu limosna… -comentaba Peter.

-Sí, Peter… muy, muy felíz… -respondió Ray.

-Me pregunto si ya traerá novio –comentó Winston.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! –Exclamaron Peter y Ray.

-¿Pero por qué no? –Replicó Winston- Ella es muy bonita… y ya está en edad…

-¡Ninguna edad! –Exclamó Peter- Ella es aún demasiado joven para tener novio… ¿Verdad Ray?

-Tienes toda la razón, Peter…

Mientras, las chicas hablaban de lo mismo.

-¿Y bien, Becky? –dijo Bianca- ¿Estás felíz de haber vuelto a ver a Ray?

-Sí y no… -respondió la chica- No me gusta que sea tan frío conmigo…

-Dale tiempo, cariño –dijo Janine acariciando el cabello negro de Rebecca- Ya verás como todo mejora…

-Al rato se compone… aunque deberías decirle la verdadera razón de tu rechazo –dijo Melissa picándole las costillas juguetonamente.

-¡Un momento! –Dijo Janine- ¿Ya se enteraron?

-Bueno, Janine –dijo Rose-. No es como si Becky hubiera querido ocultarlo. Es más que obvio desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Increíble –comentó Melissa-, pero Obvio…

-Pues sí… ¿Pero a poco creen que eso va a mejorar las cosas? –Dijo Rebecca con tristeza- No es como si él fuera aceptarme…

-¿Pero cómo no te va a aceptar? –Dijo Rose.

-Pero si tú no le pides nada a nadie –comentó Melissa- ¡Estás que te caes de buena!

-¡Cariño! No puedes estar segura de nada hasta que se lo digas…

Y así empezaron todas las chicas a hablar al mismo tiempo intentando darle consejos, y recomendaciones a la chica para acercarse a Ray.

-Muchachas… -dijo Bianca intentando poner orden- Chicas… ¡CÁLLENSE!

En eso todas se callaron excepto Rose.

-Y luego, te le metes en la cama con poca ropa y…

Al darse cuenta de que todas se habían quedado calladas, Rose terminó el enunciado.

-Te metes en la cama, lo tapas muy bien y te vas –dijo Rose con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el coche. Todas las chicas miraban a Rose con una risita pícara

-Muy bien –dijo Bianca entre sorprendida y divertida-. Ya que Rose se avergonzó ella misma, retomaré el tema: Tu, Becky, lo que necesitas, es una noche de copas…

Janine se llevo una mano al rostro sorprendida.

-Bianca… ¡No! –dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Cual no? –Replicó Bianca- Esta "niña" ya es mayor de edad y ya alcanza el timbre… y hoy mismo me voy a encargar de que toque uno… No será el que quiere, pero al menos va a tocar…

-¿Quieres decir…?

-No te estarás refiriendo a….

-¡Claro que sí! –Dijo Bianca- ¡Nos vamos derechito a "La Banana dorada"! ¡Y la que no quiera se me baja de una vez!

Las chicas se dirigieron al mencionado congal. Cualquiera que las viera, supondría que era un montón de jovencitas recién salidas de la escuela…

Mientras, en el cuartel de los cazafantasmas, los chicos se aburrían como ostras sentados frente a un televisor.

-Oigan… -dijo Ray- Como que ya se tardaron…

Peter llegó en bata de baño con la cara cubierta de aguacate, al verlo pegajoso casi sufre un infarto del susto. Pero al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Peter solo se dio la vuelta.

-¿A estas horas y todavía no me traen a mi niña? –dijo Peter impaciente

-¡Santo cielo! Exclamó Ray al ver a su amigo con la cara verde- ¡Pegajoso te vomitó encima!

-Ja, ja, ja… muy gracioso, Ray Stantz –dijo Peter molesto- Que tú no te preocupes por tu apariencia no es mi problema.

-Bueno, ya –dijo Egon-. Lo que Peter se embarre en la cara es muy su problema… aquí lo importante es que ya es muy tarde y las chicas no llegan…

-Tal vez fueron a dejar a Janine –comentó Ray.

-No lo creo –dijo Winston-. Yo tengo las llaves de su departamento.

Todos voltearon a ver al hombre de color. Egon se veía bastante molesto.

-¿Qué? Me pidió que se las guardara. Será mejor que las guarde en su escritorio.

Winston fue al escritorio y al abrir el cajón delantero, encontró una curiosa cajetilla de cerillos rosa con un plátano dorado impreso en ella. Cada vez que Janine desaparecía con las chicas, recordaba verla con una igual a esa. Tal vez se encontraban en el lugar de donde las sacaban. No era mala idea llamar al número que venía impreso en la cajetilla para salir de dudas…


End file.
